A Life Risking Case
by HoldxOn
Summary: Ziva is sent undercover to Iraq. The team realize that she probably will never come back. It hits one member harder then the others. Tiva! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1 The Case

_**A/N: Really quick, yes I know in the show something sorta like this happened…but this is an idea I've had forever. I think its going to turn out well hopefully. If not, well at least I'll know. Let me know what you think as I write it. I would like reviews please =). So here's chapter one.**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Agent David. Come here please." Vance, the director of NCIS, called Ziva from the staircase that was above Team Gibbs' bullpen.

Ziva nodded, got up and walked up the stairs towards Vance's office. She went into it without hesitation, no questions, but a very curious mind.

Gibbs and Vance were both in the room. Gibbs had a solemn expression.

"What is it you needed?" Ziva asked looking back and forth between them.

"Ziva your going undercover for a case." Vance said.

Ziva looked at them, "oh. Doesn't Tony need to be here then?"

"No. You're going alone." Gibbs said. He looked at the ground for a moment. He looked at Vance. Vance gave him a firm nod.

"Ziva you're going undercover to Iraq. You're going alone because you're the only member of this team who can pass for someone around there." Gibbs said.

"Who am I going as?" Ziva asked.

"Just a regular Israeli citizen." Vance said.

"You know the chances you have of staying alive right Ziva?" Gibbs asked. His voice almost cracking under the thought of possibly losing his agent.

Ziva nodded slowly. Now she understood Gibbs' solemn expression. "Yes. When will I be leaving?"

"Two days. Friday." Vance answered handing her a file with things explaining what she would need to know.

Ziva nodded. "Alright. Thank you."

"Zivers, don't let anyone else know. We'll tell them the day before."

Ziva nodded and walked out of the office heading to the bullpen with a knowing she was assigned a case and this was probably going to be the last time she'd see the team. Ever.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay so it may not be totally politically correct but I'm trying. What do you think so far? Does it sound good? Reviews would be appreciated. Also if anyone knows Hebrew or Italian let me know because I'm going to need help making sure I use the right words for things later on! Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2 Lies

**Chapter Two**

Ziva walked into the bullpen setting the file Vance had handed her on her desk. She sat down and stared at the folder un-aware of Tony and McGee's eyes on her.

"Ziva?" McGee said after a long moment of them watching Ziva.

Ziva's head popped up and she looked at them. It was almost as if she was dazed. Like she didn't understand where she was.

"Are you okay?" McGee noticed her look and was obviously concerned for his co-worker and friend.

"What?" Ziva still looked confused. She saw Tony staring at her, a worried and confused expression on his face. "Yes. Of course I am fine McGee. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because your acting strange." McGee said. He was trying to figure out what was wrong without prying.

"Oh. I am?" Ziva said softly.

"Cut the crap Ziva. What's going on? Why did Vance and Gibbs want you in the office?" Tony said frustrated Ziva was avoiding what McGee was hinting at and how long McGee was taking.

Ziva looked at Tony trying to decide if she should ignore Gibbs and tell him anyways, "just about something I did wrong." She finally decided to say.

"What did you do wrong?" McGee looked confused now. Ziva never did anything wrong. If she did it was a tiny mistake and she fixed it.

"I contaminated some evidence." Ziva lied. She hated lying to McGee. Especially after how quick he had become her friend when she joined NCIS. She remembered that so easily.

"How?" McGee asked. He wanted to know what exactly Ziva had done wrong so he would know.

"My glove had a hold in hit when I grabbed it." Ziva shrugged hoping McGee would stop asking.

"Oh," McGee went back to work. All his curiosity gone.

"Then what's this?" While McGee and Ziva had been talking Tony took the chance to walk over. He was about to grab the file Vance had given her.

Ziva grabbed it out of his fingers. "Mine. Do you want me looking through your personal items?"

Tony grinned mischievously. "I might. Now answer me, what is it?"

"I told you it is mine. Get to work Tony." Ziva stood, set the folder on her seat and sat on it. She smirked at Tony.

Tony gave her a glare for a moment. "I will find out." He walked to his desk and went to work.

Ziva sighed. _Sadly you will. _She looked at him, "Tony."

Tony looked at her, "yeah?"

"Can we do our movie night tonight? I won't be able to make it next Tuesday." Ziva wanted to be able to have something happy to remind her of Tony before she left.

"Yeah sure. Why won't you make it though?"

"Uh, my father is coming and he's bringing my mother along. Their only going to be here that Tuesday." All these lies were going to be revealed anyways on Friday. So it didn't really matter. So why did Ziva hurt having to tell them all those lies?

"Oh. Okay." Tony nodded. "Yeah we'll have it tonight." He smiled at her then went to work.

Ziva tried to smile. "That's great." She looked down and started working.

Gibbs was standing at the top of the stairs. He had watched the exchange between the three agents. Now he definitely hated Vance for making him agree to sending Ziva to Iraq for the case. It wasn't fair. Anyone else could do it to. He could send Tony and Ziva both. That way if any harm came to either one's way the other one could help protect them. It wasn't fair.

Deep down, Gibbs had a feeling in his gut, it wasn't going to end well.

Ziva had to blink a few times to hide the few tears that kept wanting to fall. She swore in Hebrew under her breath. No matter how hard it was going to be she wasn't going to cry. She couldn't. The team was Ziva's family. They'd be there when she got back. She'd have to come back just for that reason alone. She would come back to. But those were all just Ziva's hopes and what she truly wished would happen.


	3. Chapter 3 Movie Night Gone Bad

**Chapter Three**

Ziva went to her apartment carrying three bags of grocery's that she had just bought. There was soda, chips, popcorn, and all kinds of different snacks that she and Tony would have during their little movie night. She wanted to make it a good movie night in fear it would be the last time she'd have one with Tony. As she walked into the small kitchen she glanced at the time on the microwave. 4:30. She'd have enough time to get everything clean, set up, and ready before Tony got there at 6. Ziva got to work getting everything ready.

By the time she set the popcorn and some sodas on the coffee table it was 5:50. Ziva cleaned herself up and then sat on the couch with the case folder. She opened it up and looked at it. It had information on why she was heading there (marines being taken hostage), and what she would be doing. The officers she would be working with and the main area she would be in.

Ziva stared at the file, as if she wasn't even really seeing it. In just one day she would be heading to Iraq. In one day she wouldn't see Abby anymore or feel her crushing hugs. She wouldn't be able to see McGee and tease him some. She wouldn't be able to watch Gibbs head slap Tony for doing something wrong. And Tony. Ziva closed her eyes thinking about Tony. She wasn't going to see him for a while, if she came back that was. She wouldn't be able to joke around with him, or make him mad by saying the stupidest things. No more movie nights for a while.

Tony's knock made Ziva jump. She quickly shut the file and slid it under the couch cushion before getting up and going over to the door and opening it.

"Hey Zee-vah." Tony smiled halfway.

"Hi Tony. Come on in." She stepped back making room for Tony to come in. He carried a pizza for them both to share and a few movies.

"You didn't have to bring anything." Ziva said smiling as she shut the door behind him.

Tony smiled and shrugged. "I felt like it." He set the pizza down on the floor by where they would be sitting. "So what movie?" He held up _The Blind Side_, _The Patriot, _and _Lord Of The Rings_.

Ziva looked at _Lord Of the Rings _"That looks like a movie McGee would watch." She said as she sat by him.

"It is. He is the McElf of course." Tony grinned a charming smile.

Ziva shook her head and chuckled softly. She grabbed _The Blind Side _"Is it a soccer movie?"

"Football." Tony said. "But in some countries soccer is football."

"Oh." Ziva read the back and handed it back to him. "This one."

Tony grinned. "Whatever the lady wants." He set the other two movies next to Ziva then put the movie in his mouth and crawled to the TV and DVD player.

Ziva made a face, "that's attractive."

Tony chuckled taking the movie out of his mouth. He took the DVD out of its case and put it in the DVD player. "I thought you would say that."

Ziva got a pillow and threw it at him. "You have such a big ego."

Tony turned and grinned.

Ziva shrugged giving him an innocent smile. "I guess the wind threw it at you."

"Blew it at me Zee-vah." Tony corrected grinning.

Ziva noticed his look. "Don't even Tony!"

Tony grinned and began crawling to the Israeli ex-assassin. "What Ziva?"

Ziva quickly got a pillow and smacked him in a head. "Stop!" Tony kept crawling.

"Okay this is serious green light behavior turning into yellow light behavior!" Ziva said hitting him repeatedly with the pillow. Shortly after Tony tackled her lightly and began tickling her.

"TONY!" Ziva squealed trying not to laugh. She began kicking and squirming but that didn't stop Tony.

Tony laughed tickling her.

"Tony!" Ziva quickly bit his arm making him loosen his grip. It was enough for her to crawl out and jump onto the couch. She still held the pillow ready to hit him again. "Don't Tony you'll break my couch with your big butt." She almost broke out into laughter.

Tony saw how close she was to laughing. "Oh I will huh?" He leaped over the coffee table, knocking the popcorn onto the ground.

Ziva laughed trying to hit him with the pillow as he grabbed her around her waist. "Tony!"

"Yes Zee-vah?" Tony laughed and tickled her.

"Stop!" Ziva laughed hitting his chest with no use.

"Why?" Tony grinned.

"Please!" Ziva laughed. She pushed him back making the couch cushion slide off the couch, with her still standing on it.

The folder that was under the cushion slid out to plain sight. Ziva was too much into the game to notice it.

As they played the living room got messier and messier. The folder sat where they would see it after their game.

"Okay Tony! I give!" Ziva laughed.

Tony slowly stopped and looked around. "Oops."

Ziva hit his chest laughing. "Its your fault! The popcorn got knocked over because of you. The couch…" Ziva glanced at the couch at the same time as Tony.

Tony spotted the folder. "Ooh! Zee-vah bringing work home with her." He jumped over the coffee table and grabbed it.

Ziva stood where she was. Even if she wanted to move, she couldn't. "Tony. Don't." She pleaded softly.

Tony looked at her. "Why? Is it some secret love life?" He looked back as he opened the folder.

Ziva went to her room and shut the door. Then she leaned against it and slid to the floor. Her eyes filled with tears. Now Tony would know the truth.


	4. Chapter 4 Hatred and Normal

**Chapter Four**

Tony read the file. He was silent as he read it. _Ziva's leaving to Iraq? How could Vance do this to her! Why would Gibbs agree? They both know the risk! _Tony screamed in his head. He set the file down and went to Ziva's room. "Ziva?" He said lightly tapping his knuckles on the door.

Ziva jumped lightly at the sound but stayed where she was. "Leave me alone Tony." She whispered almost crying.

Tony turned the handle and opened the door gently pushing Ziva back.

"Tony!" Ziva tried pushing back but Tony didn't let her.

He slid into the room and let Ziva slam the door shut. "Is that why you have me over tonight? So we can have a movie night before you leave?"

Ziva closed her eyes. She nodded slowly.

"Ziva." Tony made her stand and look at him. "Please don't go."

Ziva collapsed into his arms and began crying. The tears she had fought were now flowing freely, down her cheeks, off her chin to his shirt.

Tony held her. "Ziva, please, you can't go."

Ziva shook her head. "I have to. Its my job." She sobbed into his chest.

"So its your job to go get killed! Ziva you can't!"

"I have to Tony." Ziva pulled away and wiped her tears. She looked into his eyes, "I have to do this. Innocent lives are being killed over there. Do you not care?"

"Ziva please don't go," Tony pleaded his green eyes staring into hers.

"I have to!" Ziva glared into his eyes. "Please don't make me fight you."

"Too damn late Ziva!" Tony walked out of the room and went to the living room, he grabbed the movies and left slamming the door behind him.

Ziva closed her eyes and let the silence fill her ears. On other days it would be okay with her to hear nothing. Now she longed for some noise. She was alone and just finished fighting with the guy she-

_I don't love him. _Ziva corrected herself in her head. _He is my co-worker. That is all we're ever going to be. Sides I just pissed him off to the point of no coming back. _Ziva could almost hear the small chuckle of everyone else and maybe Tony's voice saying _"return Ziv. Point of no return." _She closed her eyes trying to block out the sound.

* * *

The next day Ziva stopped to get a Caf-Pow! for Abby, a bagel for McGee, and coffee for Gibbs on her way to work. Since Tony hated her she didn't even bother to get him something.

Ziva went down to Abby's lab first with her Caf-Pow! before going into the bullpen. She decided it would be easier that way.

"Ziva! Why are you here so early in the morning? Did you guys go on a case already? Ooh Caf-Pow! I love you Ziva!" The spastic forensic scientist said as she saw Ziva walking in.

"Just decided to buy you a Caf-Pow today." Ziva shrugged. "I'll probably bring down some evidence in a little while if we go on a case."

"Awesome!" Abby slurped the caffeine powered drink.

"See you in a while Abs."

"You got it Ziva!" Abby said as Ziva walked out.

Ziva went upstairs to the squad room. She walked to the bullpen and set her gear behind her desk. Then she walked over to McGee's desk setting his bagel on it. "Good morning McGee."

"Hey Ziva." McGee looked at the bag. "What's in it?"

"Breakfast. I decided to get you something." Ziva shrugged and walked to Gibbs' desk. "Morning Gibbs. Black just as you like." She said holding out the coffee.

Gibbs took it noticing this wasn't an ass kissing Ziva intended. "Thank you Zivers." He smiled at his agent.

Ziva nodded in response then went to her desk. She glanced across the bull pen to see Tony sitting at his desk. He was looking at her with disbelief. Obviously not understanding why she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Good morning Tony." Ziva said before starting to turn on her computer. "Do we have any cases yet Gibbs?"

"Not at the moment-" Gibbs' was interrupted by his phone. "Gibbs." He waited a few moments. "Got it." He hung up. "Grab your gear dead marine."

Ziva, McGee, and Tony all stood grabbing their gear. Then they followed their fearless leader to the car. Tony was glaring at Ziva entire time.


	5. Chapter 5 The Real Probie and McGee

**Chapter Five**

Tony grabbed the camera out of the bag at the crime scene. He turned to where McGee and Ziva were standing. "Your turn to take pictures Probie."

McGee groaned quietly then went to go grab the camera.

Tony moved the camera out of the way. "The _real _Probie, McGeek." He glared at Ziva.

Ziva stepped forward and took the camera. She put the strap over her neck and walked over to where Gibbs, Palmer, and Ducky were at by the dead body. She began taking pictures. Pictures of the rope burns around the body's neck, wrists and ankles.

McGee turned to Tony, "Ziva's not the Probie. I am."

Tony rolled his eyes watching Ziva. "You want to admit something like that McAnoying?"

McGee shook his head. "I'm good."

Tony watched Ziva go around the crime scene taking pictures of things. He couldn't believe that after tomorrow he wouldn't see her again. He wouldn't see the beautiful, annoying, persistent Israeli again. He wouldn't be able to make her mad by tapping his pencil, bugging McGee, or just being himself. He was angry she hadn't said anything to McGee or Abby about it. Why was she keeping it a secret? So that when she died it would make it harder? More believable she was gone?

Tony walked away from the crime scene even though he would get his ass chewed out for it. He needed to be alone for a moment. Tony didn't want to admit it, but he knew deep down he was in love with Ziva. It was going to be hard coming into work without her there. He wasn't looking forward to it at all.

Ziva glanced at where Tony was a moment ago. She sighed quietly seeing he wasn't there. She obviously had made him mad.

* * *

The next day Ziva grabbed her suitcase handle and slung her backpack over her shoulder as she took one last look around her apartment. "Goodbye home." She whispered softly before turning the light off and leaving the apartment she had lived in, for almost 3 years, for maybe the last time.

Tony walked into work early. He wanted to see Ziva when she walked in to say goodbye. As he walked into the bull pen he was surprised to see Gibbs sitting at his desk staring at Ziva's desk.

"Morning boss." Tony said quietly going to his desk.

"Morning Tony." The way Gibbs said it he sounded so quiet. So broken. Tony looked at him for a more clearer look this time. Gibbs' eyes were bloodshot as if he hadn't slept all night. He had stubble growing on the bottom of his chin as if he hadn't shaved either. Tony guessed he didn't even go home the night before.

"She's leaving today." Tony said sitting on his desk.

Gibbs looked over. "How do you know?"

"I found the folder. Two nights ago during our movie night." Tony admitted. He looked at Ziva's desk. "Why'd you agree Gibbs? Why didn't you just tell Vance no?"

"Because Tony. There are some things in life you need to learn still." Gibbs' glare hardened as he stared at Tony.

"You could've said no! Because of you Ziva-" Tony stopped seeing McGee walk into the squad room.

"Because of me what DiNozzo? Ziva's going to go die? Of course I know that! I can't change the past."

"Send me along then." Tony said seeing the shock on McGee's face that he was there early and having more of a shouting match with their boss then a conversation.

"Uh boss?" McGee looked between the two.

"Ziva's going to Iraq Probie. All because of Gibbs. She's leaving today." Tony filled him in and glared at his boss. "I thought you would have more common sense to not send her." He got up and walked out of the squad room into the elevator. Who cared if that was his last chance to see Ziva? He wasn't able to be in the same room anymore with Gibbs. _Goodbye Ziva. _Tony thought angrily as he slammed his finger so hard into the "ground floor" button that his finger started throbbing. _Don't get killed._


	6. Chapter 6 Goodbye

**Chapter Six**

Ziva walked into the bull pen to say goodbye and she was tackled by Abby. "Ziva don't go!" Abby cried hugging her. "Please don't go."

Gibbs watched from beside his desk. His heart was breaking watching his team.

McGee walked over and joined the hug. "Be safe Ziva."

Ziva hugged them both. Tears filled her own eyes. "I will guys. Promise."

Abby squeezed Ziva tighter. "You can't go." She whispered crying.

Ziva hugged Abby back with almost the same amount of strength. "Yihiyeh Tov."

"Nesi'ah Tova, Zivers." Gibbs said.

Ziva closed her eyes. The last time that was said to her was when she went to Israel for a vacation. Quickly Ziva opened her eyes and looked around for Tony. He should be there. Whether he was mad at her or not.

"He's not here Ziva." McGee noticed, "he left."

Ziva looked down. "Oh. Well I must get to the airport. My flight leaves in an hour."

"I'll drive you." Gibbs offered.

Ziva nodded and followed Gibbs to the elevator out of the squad room. She glanced back and saw McGee holding Abby as she cried about Ziva leaving. She looked up towards MTAC and saw Vance standing at the top of the stairs watching. Ziva nodded to him.

Vance nodded back then went into his office.

Ziva stepped onto the elevator for the last time.

* * *

As Ziva boarded her plane she looked around hoping Tony would come to say goodbye. Her looking was in vain. Tony was no where to be seen. She sat by the window and looked out it almost in tears. She wished she could've seen Tony one last time before she had to leave. A chance to make everything right. To try and fix everything, be able to say something nice to Tony for once so if she died he wouldn't remember their fight. She wanted to be able to tell him she loved him and that if she didn't make it back she would always watch over him.

* * *

Tony sat in his apartment and stared at the picture of Ziva from Paris. It was hard not to go to the airport now. He didn't though. He wouldn't say goodbye because she probably was mad at him for yelling. He couldn't say goodbye after that. So he went home, tried to get a little rest, then gave up and ended up looking at her picture.

His watch alarm went off. Ziva's flight had left. She was probably never coming back. Ziva David was gone and it would probably be the last time she'd be on American soil.

* * *

_**Dictionary**_

**Yihiyeh Tov-**_Things will be okay  
_

**Nesi'ah Tova-**_Have a safe trip_

**Sorry its short! They'll probably be shorter now. But hopefully they won't. But it will switch back and forth between Ziva and Tony explaining some things that are happening between the team at home and the team with Ziva. Enjoy! Review! Also I hope i got the definitions right for the words :P  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Regreat

**Chapter Seven**

Ziva walked out of the plane terminal at the airport in Iraq. She looked at a picture that was in the folder to see if she could find Captain Frost by looking at his picture. She looked around and found the Captain standing nearby. "That was easy." Ziva said under her breath and walked over. "Captain Frost?"

The marine captain looked at her. "Agent David?" He asked.

Ziva nodded. "Yes."

"Welcome to Iraq." He nodded.

Ziva nodded back. "Thank you."

"Lets get your luggage and then we'll bring you to base."

Ziva nodded and walked by the marine towards the luggage claim. She grabbed her suitcase. As she did a pang of regret filled her. She missed Tony and wished she had told him she was leaving so they could've avoided the fight.

"_Don't make me fight you." _

"_Too damn late Ziva." Tony walked out of the room into the living room, he grabbed the movies and left slamming the door behind him. _

Ziva relieved the scene in her mind. She could still hear the anger in Tony's voice. She still felt the pain she felt when she heard the slam of the door. She could still feel Tony's arms around her when he held her after finding out. The smile he had on his face when they were playing. The way they were happy and didn't really care about the future or what came next.

"Agent David?" Captain Frost said breaking Ziva's thoughts. "Are you alright?"

Ziva nodded, "yes. I was just thinking."

"Alright good. Lets go."

Ziva followed the captain towards a car that he had. The whole time her mind was back to her home in America. Her heart with the people she worked with who had become a family to her, that she may never see again.

* * *

Tony stared at the ceiling that night trying to calm his thoughts to sleep. Thoughts of Ziva kept him up. He was afraid she was hurt. Afraid she was in more danger than she really was. He could picture how she looked after Somalia. When McGee, Gibbs, and himself all put themselves at risk to save her and bring her home. He remembered how hurt and sore she looked. He closed his eyes against the thought that Ziva may come home in a worse condition. Or his worse fear, in a coffin.

He turned his head to the nightstand where he had the framed picture of Ziva. He picked it up and looked at it gently running his fingers over her picture. "Be safe ninja. Please come home." He whispered in the darkness. A small tear fell out of his eye and traveled down his temple and fell onto the bed. He was afraid Ziva wouldn't come home and the last thing they did was fight. Tony looked at the time, 1 A.M. It would be 8 in Iraq. He grabbed his phone and called Ziva's phone. He wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't.

"_Special Agent David. I' am not able to reach my phone so leave a message and I will get back when I can._" Just hearing her voice relaxed Tony some.

"Hey Ziva. I'm just calling to-" _What am I calling to do? Say sorry? But I can't. _"Just come home safe Ziva. We all are going to miss you like crazy. Bye." He hung up and set his phone down with a sigh. "I'm an idiot."

In the silence he swore he could almost hear the Israeli's laugh and her soft voice saying, "_Took you long enough to realize that Tony._"

He looked at her picture again. "Be safe. I love you." He whispered and set the picture back down on the nightstand. Slowly he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 The Incident

_**A/N: Warning: This chapter does mention rape. Please don't take offense to it. Please be mature about reading this. Thank you!**_

**Chapter Eight**

Ziva looked out the window of the jeep they were traveling in. It had been a month already. Ziva was fine…except for what had happened her second week there.

_Ziva was getting ready to go to sleep. She wasn't changing into pajamas but stayed in her cargo shorts and a tank top. She made sure her gun was underneath her pillow like it always was when she slept and went to go turn the small lantern off. _

_A figure stood behind her. Their shadow went over Ziva's figure, onto the ground in front of her. _

_Ziva gasped and turned quickly, ready to knock the person out._

_Her hands were grasped in a tight grip. Her legs came out from under her and she was on her back, with the figure laying pretty much on top of her. He turned the lantern off and began kissing her body. _

"_Stop!" Ziva had yelled. She tried squirming away._

_The figure put something into her mouth so she couldn't scream. He began undressing her._

_Ziva squirmed more. "Let me go." Her muffled voice yelled against the cloth inside her mouth. "Help!"_

_"No one can hear you babe." The figure whispered into her ear._

_Ziva squirmed her head away from the figure. He smelled heavily of beer and alcohol. One of the marines had gotten extremely drunk. _

_Within moments Ziva felt pain as he entered himself into her. She screamed but of course the cloth in her mouth muffled it. She tried to get away. Help. Ziva thought in pain. Let me go. It didn't do any good but she wished it did._

_Then as soon as he had come, he was gone. Ziva was left laying there. Violated. Naked. Hurt. _

Ziva closed her eyes trying to forget it. She wished it had never happened. She wished she was at home. Safe inside the bull pen with Gibbs eyes watching her constantly. With McGee always making sure she was okay when she didn't look it. With Tony cracking the stupidest jokes and smiling the oh-so-charming DiNozzo grin. She wanted to be home. Not here.

* * *

Tony walked into the bull pen. He felt numb. Ziva was still gone. He had been able to function on auto-pilot for a month. But now people would start wandering if he was really sane.

McGee saw Tony. He glanced at the time. "Your late."

"Thank you McTime." Tony snapped walking to his desk.

"DiNozzo. Stop it." Gibbs glanced at Tony. "It's not his fault."

Tony looked at Ziva's desk. _How'd he know I was thinking about her? _

"_Cause he's Gibbs. Tony you really had to ask that?" _Tony could swear he saw Ziva sitting at her desk, typing away and glancing at him with a cute smile.

Tony shook his head quickly and looked again. No Ziva. He couldn't help but feel sad she wasn't there.

"You're right boss." Tony said slowly. Tony was giving in for once.

_This is a first. _McGee thought smirking.

"It's not McGee's fault Ziva's overseas risking her life, in a war zone, with the threat of being killed every single moment. Yeah not his fault at all. Its your damn fault Gibbs!" Tony walked out of the bull pen and walked to the elevator. He left not being able to handle being in the bull pen without Ziva.

Gibbs sighed and looked at Vance's office. Vance was standing at the top of the stairs and had just witnessed the whole thing. "You happy Vance? Your breaking my team apart. I only have McGee once again."

Vance stared at Gibbs evenly. "Its not my fault."

Gibbs' glare hardened. "Yes Vance. It is."

McGee looked at his boss then up to the director. His eyes were wide. "Uh boss."

"What is it McGee?" Gibbs said still staring at Vance.

"Where's Abby?"

"Go see if she's downstairs." Gibbs said.

McGee nodded. He wanted Gibbs to say that so he could leave. He ran to the elevator and rode it down to Abby's lab…Tony was long gone.

Abby saw McGee. "Timmy." She walked over and hugged him. "Our family's breaking apart," she whispered. She had heard Tony and Gibbs.

McGee held her. "We'll just have to piece it together Abs. Just like a regular case."


	9. Chapter 9 Ziva on a Mission

**Chapter Nine**

Ziva lay in the sand on her stomach holding a sniper rifle. The July heat was sweltering but she didn't move. She couldn't because she had to keep an eye on the target.

The sand and dust in front of her swirled up in the wind. The same wind brushed her loose hair off her sweat plastered forehead and gave her some relief from the heat. It was strange to believe she had been here four months. She missed the team a lot. They were all constantly on her mind from when she woke up to when she fell asleep. She still thought of them in her sleep to. She dreamed of them.

Oh how the thought of sleep made Ziva tired. If only she could close her eyes for just one moment…

* * *

Ziva woke up in a medical tent. The sun being blocked off by a white sheet. The heat was being fought with the best fans the marines had.

"Miss David?" Captain Frost appeared over Ziva. His face was lined with concern.

Ziva blinked a few times trying to remember what had happened. She looked around her. A few other cots held people, just two cots. The others were all empty. That was good. "Wh-Where am I?" Ziva whispered still uncertain of her surroundings.

"The medic tent. Are you okay?"

Ziva looked at him slightly confused. "Yes. I am fine."

"Miss David you passed out from the heat. You were out for three days." Captain Frost said still worried.

Ziva sat up and looked at the marine Captain. "I am fine, Captain Frost. It has happened before when I was living in Israel as a child."

"Are you sure?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes." She got up and automatically sat back down. "Ow."

"What's wrong?"

"My head hurts." Ziva said laying down slowly. "Maybe I shall just stay here and rest."

Captain Frost nodded. "Good idea. Oh and Miss David."

"Yes?" Ziva looked at him.

"Do you know you're pregnant?" Captain Frost asked obviously concerned.

Ziva tried to hide her surprise. "Yes. I do know." She closed her eyes hoping he would leave. Thankfully he did.

Ziva opened her eyes again and looked at her stomach. The person who had raped her three months ago had gotten her pregnant. Once again Ziva felt violated. She covered herself with one of the blankets that sat nearby, suddenly cold. She wanted to go home. She wanted to feel safe. But most of all, Ziva wanted Tony.

* * *

Tony sat at his desk doing paper work to make up for the weeks he'd miss from not being able to handle it at work. It was silent in the bull pen for he was the only one there. Gibbs and McGee left on a case leaving him on his own. The only noise was the _tap, tap, tap _of Tony's keyboard.

Tony stopped to look at Ziva's desk. It was empty once again. No surprise. Slowly Tony got up and walked over to Ziva's desk. He ran a finger over the top of it and sighed. "I miss you my ninja." He whispered looking at the chair. "Come home soon and safe please." His words echoed softly in his ears. Tony walked around the desk and sat in the chair and leaned back hoping to find some comforting in sitting where Ziva sat so much when she was there. A small amount of comfort came. He could smell the sweet smell he learned to know as Ziva's smell. The smell he loved. He closed his eyes trying to imagine what Ziva would be doing right now. Maybe shoving him out of his chair threatening him with the beautiful sound of her voice. He couldn't help but smile as he tried to conjure up the beautiful sound in his head. It worked to.

* * *

A few months later Ziva was going into the old warehouse where she was supposed to be finally. They had taken the time to asses what was going on exactly and now they had. Captain Frost was weary about letting her still do the mission eight months pregnant, but Ziva had insisted staying persistent. She was sent here to do this. She wouldn't back down. Ziva held the gun pointed as she followed Captain Frost into the big storage room where they had learned the marines were being held. Luckily for her, her pregnancy was one where she barely gained wait, barely showed at all, and barely had any symptoms.

A few marines followed Ziva. She wasn't comfortable around any of them. Especially since she didn't know which one had raped her. So she stayed close to Captain Frost and Petty Officer Angela. Angela was the one right behind Ziva and was the Petty Officer that had helped Ziva out more then others. But Ziva still wanted one of the team there. Like Abby. Or Tony.

_Stop coming in my head Tony! _Ziva yelled frustrated in her head, _every time I think of home your there. Stop! _

"Ah, took you long enough marines." The Iraqi who was behind all of this said as he saw them come into the storage room.

Ziva looked at him and almost ran out. The man looked like Saleem. But she knew it wasn't him. Gibbs had shot him.

The man looked over everyone and stopped his eyes on Ziva. "Ah, you aren't a marine aren't you?"

"I'm a Mossad officer working with NCIS." Ziva said firmly.

The man laughed cruelly. "Nice to see you Ari Haswari's sister."

Ziva stepped back as her first reaction. "Yo-You knew Ari?"


	10. Chapter 10 She's dead?

_**A/N: I know I'm updating fast, but I'm really bored and really want to keep updating. So hope you enjoy! Thanks for all your reviews by the way!**_

**Chapter Ten**

The man nodded. "Yes. I am Qutaiba."

Ziva smirked. "Fitting." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Fitting?" Petty Officer Andrea turned to Ziva questioningly.

"I'll explain later." Ziva said keeping her focus on Qutaiba.

Frost glanced around trying to figure out where the marines were. He saw them all in a group against the back wall. He nudged Ziva where only she could tell.

Ziva nodded. "I'll make a distraction." She whispered. Then she stepped forward towards Qutaiba. "So, how did you know my brother?"

"Of course you would ask that Ziva." Qutaiba smirked to the Israeli.

Ziva walked forward a little more putting her gun back in its holster. "Let me know how you know him."

"Ah. Its quite the story Ziva. Ari and I used to be friends when we were young. I remember you were young as well."

Ziva tried to remember when Ari had been around him. Then she remembered. "I remember now. You were his best friend and then something happened."

"Yes. Something did happen. Your father accused mine of killing Tali in the bombing."

Ziva glanced over the man and saw he had a bomb strapped to himself. Then she glanced towards the marines quickly. Frost was now getting them out a back way he had found, Andrea and the others were helping.

"He did? Well I am sorry that happened." Ziva gave Frost a quick signal about the bomb as she kept her focus on Qutaiba.

"I'm sure you are." Qutaiba watched Ziva.

Ziva kept his attention on her as long as he could. She waited until she watched Andrea leave with the last captured marine. Then she began backing up.

"Ah Ziva leaving so soon?" Qutaiba smirked grabbing the trigger to the bomb out.

Ziva shook her head watching Frost and five marines come up behind. "No. I am finishing my mission here."

Then everything went too fast. Frost tried tackling Qutaiba and so did the other five. They moved too slow to be able to stop him from pushing the trigger. Then Ziva fell back hitting her head and back on the wall from the force of the explosion. Everything went black after that for her.

* * *

Tony walked into work ready to face whatever he had to deal with. The T.V was on the news as it had been every other time he'd come into the bull pen. Gibbs wanted to stay updated as he could on what was going on with Ziva.

Tony sat in his desk and began working.

"There was a suicide bombing in Iraq today." The news person said grabbing Gibbs, McGee, and Tony's attention.

All three heads popped up. Tony was the first to the T.V. McGee and Gibbs followed.

"A few marines dead as well as a Iraq man who was the bomber. A few are injured but thanks to a Mossad officer who works here with NCIS the marines except for the ones who are dead made it out alive. Besides the marines there are no known survivors at this time." The whole squad room became silent. They had heard the news to.

Tony stared at the T.V in unbelief.

Gibbs stormed up to Vance's office.

McGee was the first one to speak. "Tony?"

Tony walked to his desk silently. His feet dragging behind him, the only visible sign at the moment that he was hurt. As he sat Tony stared at Ziva's desk. "Zi," his voice wasn't even the one that everyone knew as the charming DiNozzo. Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo had been broken with one sentence. _"There are no known survivors." _That meant, Ziva David was gone.

* * *

"Is this what you wanted to happen? My agent is dead now. My team is broken!" Gibbs screamed at Vance. "How the hell can you call yourself a damn director when you sent Ziva to Iraq to be killed? She's dead now! I hope your damn happy about ruining my team!"

Vance glared at Gibbs. "You agreed to it. _You're _the team leader. _You _call their shots. _You _sent her to."

"Only because you wouldn't let me say no!" Gibbs yelled. "If it weren't for you Ziva would be down there in the bull pen giving DiNozzo hell! Instead I got a broken Senior Field Agent, and a completely shocked Probationary Field Agent down there who just lost their partner!"

"Its not completely my fault Jethro!" Vance yelled back standing to his feet.

Gibbs glared at the man. "Jenny would've never, _never, _put my agent's life on the line like this. And she was a _way _damn better director than you ever can be!"

"Well I'm not Jenny!"

"Damn right your not. Because if you were, I'd be yelling at you for something else!" Gibbs swiped his hand close to Vance's desk with so much force it knocked everything down. Pictures, the lamp, the computer even.

"Hope you have a damn good day." Gibbs snapped and left slamming the door behind him. He then went to the squad room to fix the damage that had been done to his now broken team.

**_Note:_**

_Qutaiba- **Means** "irritable, impatient"_**_ in Arabic. I thought it was fitting for him to be named that considering how he's the one who "killed" Ziva. Hehe I just gave a hint. Naughty me :P So I hope y'all enjoy!  
_**


	11. Chapter 11 She's back!

**Chapter Eleven**

Tony sat at his desk staring at the computer screen. He'd been sitting there for fifteen minutes unable to register what he was seeing, what he had to be doing, and who was around. He only knew who wasn't. The most important person to him. Ziva David. She was gone. Dead. Killed in action. It had been 3 months.

"Tony?" Abby came over to Tony's desk slowly. She looked at her friend and saw the black lines under his eyes, the bloodshot eyes, the tired lines on his face. All from lack of sleep.

Tony glanced over. It was as if he wasn't even seeing Abby. "Yes?"

"I brought you some coffee." She held up a cup of coffee. "I'm not sure how you like it so here's some cream and sugar." She set the creamer and sugar packets on the top of Tony's desk as he took the coffee.

"Thanks Abs." Tony didn't even smile. Tony DiNozzo was completely broken. Without Ziva he wasn't the old DiNozzo they all loved.

Abby walked around the desk and wrapped Tony into a tight hug. "I miss her too." She whispered. Tears began flowing down the Goth's face making her black eyeliner run down her cheeks in black lines.

Tony set his coffee down and wrapped his arms around the Goth. He held her close to him letting her cry. But he didn't cry himself. He couldn't He felt nothing.

"It's not fair." Abby whimpered into Tony's shoulder.

Tony rubbed her back gently. "It isn't."

A ding at the elevator made the two let go from the hug. Abby pulled away, grabbed some tissues and wiped the mascara and eyeliner off her glanced at the elevator.

Tony looked over and blinked a few times. Was he seeing things? Was that-

"Ziva?" McGee stood looking at the woman who was entering the squad room.

Gibbs automatically looked up. When he saw his agent he smiled and walked over.

Ziva flinched back slightly and just looked at him. "Hello Gibbs."

Gibbs noticed her flinch and stepped back. He held his arms open. "Welcome home."

Ziva looked at Gibbs' outspread arms before slowly walking into them. She hugged him as he hugged her. "It's good to be home."

Tony was staring in shock. Ziva was pale, but she was here. She had cuts on her cheek, forehead and her hands, but she was there. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her clothes were the regular cargo pants and tank top.

"Ziva." McGee walked to the entrance of the bull pen smiling. "Your back."

Ziva and Gibbs pulled away from their hug. She looked at McGee and nodded. "I am." She smiled slightly. To Tony it wasn't the same smile he had seen over a year ago.

"Welcome back." McGee walked over to hug her.

Ziva closed her eyes trying not to flinch as McGee held her in a hug.

Gibbs watched Ziva closely. Something was different. Was she hurt? What had happened?

"Ziva!" Abby ran over and tackled Ziva in a hug as McGee backed up. Ziva didn't flinch but instead held Abby in a tight hug to. "Abby." How she said it, it almost sounded like a sigh of relief. "I missed you."

Abby held Ziva tighter. "I missed you to. Don't leave us again."

Ziva smiled. "I won't" It still wasn't the same smile.

Tony got up and walked over to where Ziva could come to him if she wanted. "Y-Your, Your alive." He said softly.

Ziva looked at him pulling away from Abby. "Yes. I am." Ziva smiled as she saw a smile spread across Tony's lips. She missed that smile. She had imagined it so many times when she was gone. She loved the sweet charming DiNozzo smile.

"Come here." Tony held his arms out.

Ziva walked over slowly. For a moment it looked like she wouldn't accept the hug but she did. When she did it was a quick hug and she released herself from it quickly.

Tony stared at Ziva confused. "You okay?"

Ziva nodded. "Gibbs I need to talk to you." She said quickly. Then she quickly walked out, towards the break room, leaving a distance between her and each man she passed.

Gibbs watched her as he followed. This wasn't the Ziva he knew. "Ziva?" He said as they both reached the room.

Ziva walked to a corner and pressed her back into it looking at Gibbs. "I have a son." She said softly.

Gibbs looked at her confused. "What happened?"

Ziva looked down. "Things happened. I swear it wasn't my fault. I didn't want any of it to happen." Tears began falling down her face. Definitely something that wouldn't have happened before she left.

"Ziva?" Gibbs was shocked. He had never seen Ziva cry. He walked over.

Ziva flinched big time as he walked over. "Please stop." She whispered. She wouldn't look at Gibbs now. She looked at the ground wrapping her arms around herself. "Please." More tears fell out of her eyes.

Gibbs looked at her. He tried figuring out what happened. "Ziva were you raped?"

Ziva slid down the wall nodding as she cried. She curled up wrapping her arms around her knees.

Gibbs slowly began to walk over.

Ziva moved away. "Gibbs please don't."

Gibbs stopped. "Ziva I wont hurt you. Its okay." He said softly. "I'm safe."

Ziva slowly looked up to Gibbs. "Please don't let me get hurt again."

Gibbs' heart broke seeing how fragile his strongest agent now looked. He got to his knees in front of her. Gently he took her hands in his. "Ziva, I'll protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise." He lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes. "I'm going to keep you safe. That's a promise." With that Ziva crawled to him slowly and let him hold her. She rested her head on his chest crying.

Gibbs rubbed her back. "What's your son's name?" He wanted to get her to relax. To be able to get her mind off of everything.

"Conner." Ziva sniffed. "Conner _Chazak_."

"What does that mean?" Gibbs asked gently rubbing her back.

"Strong. He's the reason I wanted to stay. It was my job over there. Conner was my strength even though I was scared. I knew if I finished I'd be sent home. I'd be safe again. Conner was the thing that kept me going."

Gibbs kissed Ziva's head. "You could've gotten us into a lot of trouble."

Ziva nodded. "I know. But I had to do my job."

Gibbs smiled and sat with Ziva curled up in his arms. "You did it Zivers. You did your job." He kissed her head and let the girl he saw as a daughter find comfort by being held by someone she trusted.

Tony stood in the doorway. He had heard everything. "Ziva. Where's your son at?"

"My neighbors. They have been helping me." She sat up and looked at her partner. "I will be fine Tony." She noticed the concern in his eyes. "The person who did it was in the explosion. He didn't survive."

Tony visibly relaxed. "Good. Cause if he was stateside, I would've hunted him down."

Ziva smiled softly. "Thank you Tony."

Gibbs got up and helped Ziva to her feet. "Do you want to bring Conner here?"

Ziva looked at Gibbs, "can someone come with me?"

"Tony will you?" Gibbs looked at his Senior Agent.

Tony looked at Ziva who looked like she wasn't too sure and scared. "I won't if your not comfortable with it."

Ziva walked over. "I will be soon. Sides you always have my six."


	12. Chapter 12 Conner Chazak David

**Chapter Twelve**

Ziva walked into the apartment building with Tony behind her. She was jumpy still but slowly getting better. She walked up the stairs and instead of going to her apartment she went to the one next to hers. She knocked on the door and leaned against the wall so she could see everything as she waited.

Tony watched her worried. He hated the creep for doing this to her. Ziva didn't do anything to deserve it. She was over there to help save innocent lives and ended up getting hurt. Tony wished he could go back in time to where he was with Ziva. He was supposed to be able to take care of her. He wanted to.

Ziva looked at Tony for a second then followed her neighbor into their apartment.

Tony slowly followed unsure if Ziva wanted him to. He was glad he did when he saw Ziva picking up a little baby from a crib. He watched her as she smiled and kissed her son's head. It was good to see Ziva loved the child even though he was the kid of someone who hurt her. Tony smiled watching how gentle Ziva was with him. How sweet and caring her movements were. The ninja who he knew was strong, and rarely ever gentle was now the gentlest human being in the world.

Ziva picked up the little car seat her son was in and thanked her neighbor before following Tony out. "I need to get the bottle formula from my apartment before we go."

Tony nodded and followed Ziva into her apartment.

Ziva set the car seat on the small table. "Can you make sure he's okay while I get it?" She asked.

Tony nodded. "Sure." He walked to the car seat. Inside was Ziva's son. He was awake and completely calm. "Hi there." Tony said smiling. He gently took the small hand in his and watched as Conner watched him with big baby blue eyes.

Ziva glanced over her shoulder and saw how gentle Tony was. She smiled and grabbed the baby formula and put it inside the diaper bag. She put a few diapers in and a small toy. Then she put it over her shoulder and walked over. "Ready to go?"

Tony nodded. "I'll carry him for you." He offered.

Ziva shook her head. "No. I can carry him." She grabbed the car seat and waited for Tony to go in front of her before following.

When they got back Ziva kept Conner close to her. She walked behind her desk putting his car seat next to her chair then picked him up and held him.

Abby walked over. "He's adorable Ziva." She commented.

Ziva smiled. "Thanks Abs." She kissed the soft spot on top of her son's head.

Tony sat at his desk and watched Ziva with a smile.

Gibbs glanced at Tony and smiled to himself. DiNozzo was back. He old grin was appearing onto his face slowly. Gibbs worked smiling knowing his team was going to be okay again.

McGee walked over to Ziva and flinched back slightly.

She looked up at McGee and smiled a little. "Sorry."

McGee smiled and backed up a little, "its okay. I should've walked slower."

Ziva looked at Conner who was staring at McGee and Abby with wide eyes. He started to reach a hand towards Abby but stopped and quickly pulled his hand back.

Ziva chuckled softly. "He's a little shy sometimes."

Abby smiled. "Its cute." She looked at Conner's baby blue eyes. "Can I hold him?"

Ziva looked at Conner then Abby. Slowly she nodded. "Sure." Gently she passed Conner into the Goth's arms.

Conner looked up at Abby with the still big blue eyes.

Tony walked over trying not to scare Ziva.

Ziva looked up as he walked over and smiled. She was getting used to Tony again. Gibbs she knew was safe. But it would take time for her to begin trusting men again. Gibbs was the only one she would trust for now. "I think Conner is everyone's little friend now."

"You mean favorite?" Tony grinned charmingly.

Ziva chuckled softly. "yes."

Tony looked at Ziva. She was already beginning to look like the Ziva she was before she left. In the back of his mind he was glad she returned. And knew if she never did, he'd find a way to join her.

Ziva smiled and looked back at Conner who was blowing spit bubbles. She got his blanket and gently wiped the spit that was running down his cheek towards Abby's arm.

Abby laughed. "He's so cute!"

McGee smiled in agreement. "He is."

Ziva nodded and watched Conner. She was unaware of the Senior Field Agent that was watching her. The exact agent that was falling in love with her more and more.


	13. Chapter 13 Tony to the Rescue

**Chapter Thirteen**

A knock on the door made Ziva look at the clock for the first time that Saturday morning. Eight. Who would be there this early in the morning on her weekend?

Ziva stood holding Conner in her arms. She walked over to the door.

The past week had been an adventure. Trying to get back into the groove of things with men surrounding her was hard. She found her comfort in Abby and Gibbs. But she would love to have Jenny around to just so she could go to her old friend once in a while.

Ziva looked through the peep hole and saw Tony standing in the hallway waiting. "Tony?" Ziva whispered to herself confused. She opened the door. "Tony, why are you here?"

Tony grinned the charming DiNozzo smile as he took in the sight of the beautiful Israeli woman standing in front of him. She wore a camisole top and sweat pants. "Morning Zee-Vah."

"What are you doing?" Ziva looked even more confused.

"Movies. With little Conner." Tony held up three movies, _Toy Story_, _Monsters Inc._, and _Bambi_.

"How do you have kid movies?" Ziva tilted her head now even more confused.

"I bought them." Tony smiled. "It'll be good for you to know kid movies."

Ziva looked at him for a few moments debating whether or not she should let him in. In her mind she debated it. _Let him Ziva. You love him don't you? What a great way to spend time with him. No! Don't you can't trust some guys. He's probably one you can't. But-_Ziva looked at Tony's smile, _I do love him. I just won't admit it. _She added stubbornly._  
_

"Come on in." Ziva stepped back and let Tony come in. She walked to the couch and sat down, laying Conner on his back in her lap, his feet against her chest.

Tony followed shutting the door behind him. He walked over and sat by Ziva, "he's really cute."

Ziva nodded. "Thank you." She kissed her son's head.

"So how long were you back after the bombing before you came back to work?" Tony asked curious.

Ziva looked at her son trying to remember. "We came back a week after he was born I believe." She closed her eyes vividly relieving the night she was raped in her mind. She got up holding Conner. She gently laid him in a playpen then went to the kitchen.

Tony got up and glanced at Conner. He was calm chewing on a toy of his. Tony went into the kitchen, "Zi?"

Ziva shook her head, "can I be alone?"

"Ziv what's wrong?" Tony stepped heard him walking towards her.

Ziva heard him walking and turned to face him quickly. "Tony, please." Her voice shook this time.

"Ziva what's wrong?" Tony was getting frustrated. He grabbed Ziva's wrists to get her to look at him. "Talk to me."

Ziva tried pulling away, "no! Let me go please. Don't hurt me please, I'll do anything." Tears began falling down her face as she tried pulling away. She backed up trying to get Tony to let go.

Tony immediately let go once he knew she wouldn't fall back. "Ziva, I'm so sorry." He realized his mistake as he watched the broken, ex-assassin, fall to the ground crying.

Ziva backed up into a cabinet and curled her knees up to her chest. She hugged them as she cried. "Please don't hurt me."

Tony started to walk over. "Zi I'm sorry I didn't think-"

"Stop." Ziva almost screamed as he walked closer. "Please don't hurt me."

Tony got onto his knees so he was level with her. "Ziva I'm safe. I won't hurt you." He whispered softly.

Ziva looked away from his gaze, tears falling, "Tony leave please."

Tony crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He hated the bastard who had broken Ziva so badly. He had never seen her hurt this much. "It's okay Ziva. I can't hurt you. You-" he almost said, _"you mean a lot to me," _but stopped himself and said instead, "you're my partner. I have to protect you. And I promise I will. If anyone tries to hurt you they have to go through me."

Slowly Ziva became reassured at his words. She began to stop crying. She let Tony hold her and just wanted the comfort.

Tony kissed her head gently. He wanted to kiss away every pain she felt. Every memory of whatever happened to her away. He wanted to take care of her. "Hang on." He got up and got Conner gently. He walked over to Ziva again and sat by her again. "You and Conner can come live with me."

"I-I am not so sure." Ziva whispered looking up at Tony.

"I can protect you more. And you'll feel safer." Tony said trying to get her to agree. He wouldn't force her. Especially considering the state she was in right now. She was scared. Something she probably wasn't used to. Now she was having a man offer her help after she'd been hurt by one. Tony didn't want to hurt her. He only wanted to keep her safe.

Ziva looked at Conner who was falling asleep in Tony's arms. It was a first. Conner falling asleep for anyone but Ziva was rare. "I'll come." Ziva said her voice barely audible.

Tony nodded. "Okay. I'll help you move everything you need in tomorrow."

Ziva nodded quietly. She was scared. She wasn't used to it. She was glad Tony was there though. Her pride may have been bruised but bruises fade. Hopefully staying with Tony the memory and pain would to.


	14. Chapter 14 Always Got Your Six

**Chapter Fourteen**

Tony and Ziva returned to work the Monday following the day they worked on moving Ziva's things moved to Tony's apartment. Ziva was slowly beginning to find her trust in Tony again. "Any cases yet boss?" Tony asked as he and Ziva entered the bullpen, Conner in his car seat carried by Tony.

"Not yet DiNozzo. How are you today Zivers?" Gibbs had made a point to check on Ziva each day as she walked in.

"I am doing a little better." Ziva nodded to Gibbs and smiled some.

"She's going to stay with me for a while. I promised I'll help protect her and that way she'll feel safer." Tony said gently setting Conner's car seat by Ziva's desk.

"Good idea DiNozzo. Just-" He gave Tony a strong look.

Tony nodded. "Rules. Got it." He sat at his desk glancing at Ziva.

Ziva was sitting in her chair picking up Conner. He smiled watching her. She looked beautiful and almost like the old Ziva again. _She's getting there. _Tony reminded himself in his head.

McGee walked over after making sure Ziva could see him walk over. "Could I hold Conner?"

Ziva nodded and gently handed McGee her son. "Please be careful."

"I will." McGee promised looking at the smallest David. "Hi Conner."

Conner looked up at McGee and reached up towards his chin. He started blowing spit bubbles.

Tony and Ziva couldn't help but chuckle.

"He approves of you McGee." Ziva smiled and glanced at Gibbs, he was talking to someone on his cell phone. Gibbs glanced at Ziva and nodded. "Looks like I have to bring him to Abby. Tony can you bring my gear when you leave? I can meet you there." Ziva said taking Conner gently. She set him in his car seat and gently wiped the spit off his chin.

"Yeah. I got it." Tony smiled as Ziva nodded to him as a 'thank you' then went to the elevator.

Gibbs hung up, "grab your gear. Tony make sure Ziva has her gun. This one may get ugly. Dead petty officer."

Tony got up and grabbed his gear, and then Ziva's. "Why will it be bad?" He asked checking for Ziva's gun.

"His killer may be nearby. It's a pretty recent one." Gibbs answered walking to the back elevator to go to the garage.

Tony and McGee both exchanged glances as they followed. This was going to be risky.

Ziva was standing by the cars by the time they got out there. "Where we headed?"

"Dead petty officer." Tony answered. It was all he would say.

"Okay?" Ziva held her hand out for one of the key sets. Tony shook his head, "Gibbs wants you riding with him. I'm riding with McGee."

"Oh." Ziva shrugged and took her gear from Tony before getting into the blue dodge charger Gibbs was already in.

Tony got in the one McGee was waiting for him in. "I hate this."

"What?" McGee asked as they followed Gibbs.

"This. Ziva being exposed to violence again after being in a violent place. And its not very soon after." Tony admitted.

"We just gotta watch her back." McGee shrugged as he drove.

"I know McObvious." Tony snapped and looked out the windshield towards Gibbs and Ziva. He could see the top of Ziva's head over the passenger seat. She looked calm. Which was a good thing.

* * *

When they got to the scene Tony hooked his gun into it's holster hidden by his shirt. McGee and Gibbs did the same. Ziva did after Gibbs told her to.

McGee was in charge of taking pictures. Ziva was going to be in charge of helping find evidence and Tony was left to make sure everyone would be okay. He mostly watched Ziva but kept his eyes on the rest of the team.

In his gut Tony felt something bad was going to happen. Especially since whoever murdered the petty officer was possibly nearby. Tony glanced around and saw someone sneaking up behind Ziva. Ziva was alone maybe 20 feet away and the person had something in his hands. Tony walked towards Ziva slowly keeping an eye on the person. When he held up a gun Tony broke out into a sprint. "Ziva!"

Ziva turned just as they all heard the crack of a gun. She saw Tony jump in between her and where the noise came from then Tony was laying on the ground on his stomach.

Gibbs ran over his gun held up. "Federal agents. Drop your weapon." He shouted to the man.

McGee got his gun and pointed it towards the person to.

Ziva kneeled by Tony and gently turned him onto his back. Red blood was making it's way onto Tony's jacket, from the left side of his chest. Ziva quickly un-zipped the jacket and pressed her hands onto where he was shot trying to get the bleeding to stop. "Ducky!"

Ducky ran over and kneeled beside Tony, "Anthony you are a very brave man." He commented as he took over. "Ziva call an ambulance." All the time this was going on, McGee and Gibbs had caught the man and handcuffed him.

Ziva grabbed her phone looking at Tony. "Hang on Tony." She said as she dialed the number.

Tony nodded slowly and kept looking at Ziva trying to ignore the pain in his chest. "I told you I'll always have your six." He smiled lightly trying to help lighten the mood.

Ziva nodded watching him. She just hoped that it wasn't severe.


	15. Chapter 15 Just Keeping my Promise

**Chapter Fifteen**

She stood outside the hospital room he was in. His blood was stained into her sleeves and her pants. Her cheeks were becoming tear stained from her crying on and off from worry for her partner. She sighed and closed her eyes. He was in there because of her. She should've been paying attention.

"Ziva," Gibbs said her name before walking over.

Ziva looked up at him. "They just moved him here. It did not hit anything. But they are afraid of an infection." She informed Gibbs.

"Go home and change Ziv. Then go ahead and stay with Abby in her lab with Conner."

Ziva shook her head, the brown curls on her head slowly bouncing along with it. "No. I am going to stay. I can not notice the blood. Conner is safe with Abby. Tony is my main concern."

Gibbs watched her as she glanced through the crack in the door. He saw the lines of concern on her tanned face. Her eyes were filled with worry as she looked at her partner who was laying on the hospital bed sleeping, an oxygen tube in his nose, and a doctor standing next to the bed checking vitals and how he was doing.

"Alright Ziva. If your sure you want to stay."

Ziva looked at her silver haired boss. She nodded. "Yes. I am sure." Determination was lighting up her brown eyes. The determination couldn't dim the concern she had though.

Gibbs nodded. "I'm going to go back and help McGee and Abby with Conner then."

Ziva nodded, "please make sure he is okay."

Gibbs nodded and kissed her forehead, "call me later to update on Tony." He said before leaving.

Ziva looked at her feet that were covered by her combat boots. She slid onto her butt and sat against the wall waiting. _Please be okay Tony. I'm so sorry, _Ziva thought the guilt almost overwhelming her.

"Ms. David," the doctor came out.

Ziva got to her feet, "how is he?"

"He's sleeping. So far everything is going how it should be. We're still concerned for an infection."

Ziva nodded and glanced into the partially opened door. "May I go in?"

"Yes. Let him rest though." The doctor nodded and left.

Ziva nodded then walked in silently. To anyone who was watching they would've seen a concerned person checking on her friend. Or to someone who didn't know the relationship between the two agents, a wife kissing the forehead of her husband.

Ziva kissed Tony's forehead silently and sat in a chair. She leaned back in it and watched him sleep. She could see partially through the thin, ghost white sheets. She saw the bandages on his chest. Then if she looked closer she would've seen he didn't have a shirt on.

Tony's eyes began opening. The first thing he saw was the Star of David necklace that hung from Ziva's neck. He looked up more to her face and saw her brown eyes looking at his, the concern was obvious.

"Hey Zee-vah." He smiled to her.

Ziva nodded to acknowledge it. "How are you feeling?"

"Well considering I got shot and I now have like 3 stitches on my chest, I feel great. Not to mention the wonderful breeze I have on myself with the whole shirtless thing." He still had his humor.

Ziva blinked a few times in surprise. "You-you have no shirt?"

"Nope. It was all messed up and blood tie-dyed." He grinned charmingly.

Ziva blinked a few times more. "Oh. I can go to your apartment and get another one." She didn't want to leave Tony. She even didn't want to get him another shirt. She wouldn't mind seeing the shirtless man in front of her for a while.

"Nah. Sides Probie can probably bring the ones from my locker." He sat up, the sheet falling off his chest onto his lap.

"Tony, you should lay down." Ziva gently tried pushing him back onto his back.

"Ziva, I'm fine." Without thinking Tony grabbed her wrist gently to stop her.

Ziva jerked back and pulled her arm away. She quickly got up and backed up from him.

Tony looked confused for a moment. "Ziv?" He realized what was wrong. "Damn," he mumbled under his breath, "Ziva I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

Ziva nodded. "I understand." She looked away from Tony. "I guess we are even."

"What do you mean?" Tony watched her confused.

"Car mom," it took Tony a moment to realize what she meant.

"Karma Ziva." He corrected gently.

Ziva shrugged, "yes that." She slowly returned to the chair. "You got shot all because of me, and well you grabbed my wrist and reminded me of the incident." The Israeli looked at her feet making her look so vulnerable.

Tony hated it. He tried to get up but couldn't because the oxygen tube. "Ziva." He reached over and put a hand on her hand gently.

Ziva looked up slowly. "Yes?"

"Gibbs told me to watch you guys and protect you. I did. I always have your six. Don't I?"

Ziva closed her eyes feeling tears she'd been trying not to let loose coming. His words hit home, but not in a bad way. In a good way, making her feel even more guilty, "Tony, you easily could have been hurt worse."

Tony took her hand in his. "Yeah, I know. But I'm not. And neither are you. We're both okay."

Ziva shook her head, "it is my fault you were shot. I should have been paying attention."

"Ziva, look at me." Tony waited until he looked into her brown eyes, "yes you should've been paying attention, but you were busy with your job. That's why I protected you. Also, didn't I promise that I'll protect you?"

"Yes." Her voice was quiet compared to how it usually was.

"See, I'm keeping my promise." Tony squeezed her hand that was in his gently. "I'm going to be okay. Within a week its going to be all healed."

Ziva nodded. "It better be," slowly the small smile appeared on her face. The one Tony was falling for. And falling hard.


	16. Chapter 16 Getting Rid of the Guilt

**Chapter Sixteen**

Ziva sat on the couch holding Conner in her lap, Tony sat next to her and they were all watching _Tarzan_. So far Conner had enjoyed all of it, giggling at some parts, and hiding in Ziva's arms at some.

Tony was watching the two's facial expressions with a smile. Both of them seemed entertained by the movie and were enjoying themselves.

But there was one thing that kept distracting Tony. How sad Ziva looked. Yeah, she looked like she was enjoying herself but that didn't count the amount of sadness Tony witnessed inside her brown eyes. Sadness and guilt. She was still blaming herself for the whole incident. Tony reached over and gently put a hand on her arm. "Ziva, can we talk?"

Ziva looked at him then Conner, "but Conner."

"We can put him in the playpen so he can still watch the movie." Tony suggested.

Ziva nodded and carried Conner to the playpen. She gently laid him down in the playpen then followed Tony into the small kitchen.

"Are you still blaming yourself?" Tony asked simply as he looked at her.

"Wh-What? Of course not Tony." Ziva denied looking away.

"Ziva, tell me the truth." Tony watched her, almost willing her to look over. He wasn't going to grab her wrists or hurt her anymore. He promised himself that.

"Tony, I am not…" Ziva stopped and looked at him, "I am so sorry Tony. You got shot because of me."

"Yeah I did get shot. But put yourself in my place. If you were the one watching everyone, and I was the one who wasn't paying attention and was getting snuck up on what would you do?" Tony asked.

"Kill him." Ziva answered simply.

Tony smiled, "if you weren't a ninja what would you do?"

"I do not know Tony," Ziva wouldn't admit it. Not yet at least.

"Yes you do Ziva. Tell me." Tony raised an eyebrow. "If my life was at stake and you wouldn't see me again if you didn't do something, what would you do?"

"I would have done the same." Ziva slowly admitted, "only because Gibbs would head slap me forever." She quickly added. _Now I do not sound so soft._

"Really?" Tony crossed his arms and watched her.

Ziva nodded. "Yes. Thank you." She reached up and gave his cheek a small kiss before going back into the living room to Conner.

Tony's cheeks began to turn pink and he smiled. He noticed and tried to get rid of the blushing. _Whoa! Whoa! No way! I am not going to be blushing over it. I mean, it's Ziva, my co-worker! I-I can't fall in love with her! There's so many reasons not to! Gibbs' rules, the fact she can kill me with a single finger, her son! No! I am NOT falling in love with Ziva David._

_Oh but you are Tony. _A part of Tony's conscious reminded, _and there's many reasons why you should fall in love. You love Ziva already. You're smart enough to annoy Ziva yet stay alive. You made it this far. Gibbs, well he'd head slap ya a few times, but its not something you've already had. Also, her son loves you. Pretty soon he's going to be talking and it wouldn't be surprising if he called you 'dada' or something._

_But I can't be a dad! _Tony argued back, _hello! I'm afraid of commitment here! _

_Exactly! But are you in love with Ziva?_

_No. Yes! No! Wait yes! Just! Yes. _Tony sighed. He had officially lost it. He was arguing with himself and had just lost against himself. It wouldn't be long until someone checked him into the Funny Farm.

Tony walked into the doorway of the living room and watched Ziva who was laying on the couch on her side, Conner tucked into her. It was all for a good reason though.


	17. Chapter 17 Crawling Maniac

**Chapter 17**

Tony sat on the floor in the living room playing with Conner while Ziva went for a jog. It was 5:30 and Ziva wanted to go for a jog before going to work. She was slowly fading back into the old Ziva everyone knew but Tony knew she still had a long way to go. He hated the person who had hurt her that way. It sucked seeing her so scared of him sometimes. He hated it.

Conner rolled onto his stomach and tried to get on his knees to crawl.

Tony smiled, "there you go buddy. You can do it." He encouraged.

Conner slowly got to where he was able to crawl. He giggled seeing he was able to. Then he started to crawl. He made it to about half a foot away and then he fell back onto his stomach. He stared at the ground his eyes wide.

Tony chuckled, "what happened Conner?"

Conner looked at Tony and then tried to get on his knees again. This time he did it quicker then the first time. He started to crawl again. This time he made it about two feet before falling back onto his stomach.

"You're almost there buddy." Tony encouraged. He went closer to Conner so he could make sure he wouldn't get hurt.

Conner struggled to get back up. He started to crawl, this time Tony knew he was determined with how hard he was trying.

"There you go." Tony clapped quietly to encourage him more him.

Conner grinned and kept crawling. He looked up to the door and saw Ziva walking in.

Ziva smiled, "hello Conner." She got on her knees and held her arms out, "come here sweetheart."

Conner bounced on his knees and hands excitedly then fell on his stomach again. He looked at the ground with a surprised look.

Tony saw Ziva go to reach for him, "hold on Ziva. Just watch. Conner you got it buddy. Do it again." Tony encouraged.

Conner got onto his hands and knees again. He began crawling to his mom. Each time he fell they encouraged him and he got back up and crawled again.

Ziva rewarded him with a big hug and a kiss on the head when he got to her. "Good job little one." She smiled.

Conner smiled and laid his head on her chest. He yawned, exhausted from his little work out.

Ziva smiled and kissed his head, "I got him Tony. You better get ready for work."

Tony laughed, "yeah." He kissed Ziva's head in a friendly fashion then went into his room and got ready.

Ziva stood holding Conner, "okay sweetheart, I need to get you dressed and then you can sleep." She got an outfit from the bag all their clothes were in while they stayed at Tony's.

Conner whined and fussed wanting to just sleep.

Ziva kissed his head and quickly got him in a clean diaper, and clean set of clothes. Then she wrapped him up in his favorite blanket and laid him down in his car seat. "There you go _tateleh._" She kissed his forehead.

Conner calmed down and began sucking on his fist.

Ziva gently pulled his hand out of the way then gave him a pacifier instead. "There you go."

In the back of her mind she was thinking about the kiss on her head. She blushed slightly as she thought about it. _Ziva what are you thinking? Tony is a friend. A co-worker. Do not even think about falling for him! Not for one moment. He is just letting you stay here until you feel safe again. He is helping. Nothing more. _Ziva reminded herself.

She stood and got a few bottles ready for Conner and then made sure everything she needed was in his diaper bag. By the time she was finished, Tony was ready to go.

"Lets go Zee-vah." He smiled tossing his keys up and catching them.

Ziva rolled her eyes and carried Conner's car seat to Tony's car. "You are quite the show on."

"Show off." Tony smiled.

Ziva put Conner's car seat in the back and buckled it in, "you knew what I meant." She checked once more for everything and realized she forgot her gear. "Oh clap! I forgot something."

"Oh snap Ziv?" Tony corrected unsure.

Ziva shot him a glare and ran inside. She grabbed her gear and came back. "You knew what I meant." She said again putting her gear at her feet as she got in.

Tony got in laughing quietly to himself. _I do Ziva. I know exactly what you meant._


	18. Chapter 18 Baby Proof the Bullpen!

**Chapter Eighteen**

"We need to baby proof the bullpen, boss." Tony said as Ziva and him walked in.

"Why's that DiNozzo?" Gibbs looked over to the two.

"Conner knows how to crawl now." Ziva smiled. She picked up her son and sat on the floor with him. She gently put him on his stomach and kissed his head, "crawl to Gibbs."

Conner looked at his mother then up to his mother's boss. He got onto his hands and knees after a moment and began crawling towards Gibbs. He fell after two feet and Tony stopped Gibbs from grabbing him.

"Just watch boss. Come on Conner. You can do it." Tony encouraged.

Conner got back up and began crawling again. This time he made it to Gibbs before falling.

Gibbs picked him up, "looks like we need a few baby gates and outlet covers."

"Outlet covers?" Ziva looked at Gibbs confused.

"To make sure he doesn't stick anything or his fingers inside an outlet." Gibbs explained.

Ziva nodded, "oh." She sat down in front of her desk, "Conner." She held her arms out to him.

Conner squirmed until Gibbs let the little one go and he crawled to his mother. He climbed into her lap and rested his head next to her shoulder.

Ziva kissed his head. "Sweet little boy." She smiled.

Tony sat at his desk and smiled watching Ziva with Conner. Ziva was a good mom. He was glad she was beginning to feel safe around all of them again.

"He's a cutie." McGee said walking into the bullpen. "Got you a bagel Ziva."

"Thank you McGee. Just set it on my desk." Ziva smiled. She kissed Conner's head again as he played with her curls.

Tony watched with a smile.

"I have a job for you DiNozzo and McGee. Can you both go get the outlet covers and baby gate so we can baby proof it?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure boss." McGee set Ziva's bagel on her desk.

"Yeah sure." Tony got up.

"Thank you." Ziva looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey anything for the newest team member." Tony smiled and gently set his NCIS hat on Conner's head. It slipped over Conner's eyes.

Conner reached up and took the hat. He looked at it then set it on Ziva's head.

Ziva chuckled, "Conner." She took it off.

Conner shook his head and made her put it on again. He grinned as soon as it rested on her.

Tony smiled. "He likes my hat on you Ziva."

Ziva laughed, "Looks like it."

* * *

Ziva played with Conner while McGee and Tony were gone. It was just cold cases for now so she didn't have to do anything right away.

McGee came into the bullpen, Tony behind him. "We're back.

"Conner looked up and saw Tony. He grinned and tried crawling over.

Ziva smiled and caught him, "Conner not yet."

Tony laughed setting the baby gate up so Conner couldn't crawl out of the bullpen. "He's happy to see me."

"You obviously weren't gone long enough DiNozzo." Gibbs said not looking up from his computer.

Tony looked at Ziva and McGee who both laughed. "Hey that wasn't funny."

Ziva laughed, "yes it was."

Tony made a face then backed up from the baby gate until he touched the wall, "watch this."

"You're not going to jump over it are you?" McGee asked looking at Tony.

"Watch and learn probie. You to ninja." Tony grinned. He ran and jumped into the air. His foot caught on the top of the baby gate and he fell flat on his stomach taking the baby gate down with him. "Ow."

"I watched but I did not learn much." Ziva teased.

Conner laughed and clapped his hands amused at Tony's fall.

McGee laughed, "exactly what I was thinking Conner."

Gibbs just shook his head at his agents. They all we're amusing in some way.


	19. Chapter 19 Dada part 1

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Ziva." A voice called Ziva and something tickled her nose.

She groaned and moved her head away.

"Ziva." It was starting to sound freakishly ghost like as it tickled her nose again.

"Ziva!" This time it was right next to her ear.

Ziva slammed a fist into the person's chest and lost her balance making her and the person both fell to the floor. Ziva opened her eyes to see a very surprised Tony DiNozzo laying underneath her.

"Tony! I am so sorry!" Ziva quickly tried to push off him.

Tony wrapped an arm around her waist gently, "hey it's okay. I'm not hurt." He smiled. "Scared me though."

Ziva tried not to think about how he was holding her into him not letting her move. She bit her lip trying to hide her fear.

Tony noticed and let her go. He didn't say a word knowing he'd embarrass her and she'd hurt him.

Ziva pushed herself up and sat on the couch again. Her side was a little sore from laying on it the whole night. She stretched and felt better but it didn't get rid of the sore in her neck. "Ow."

Tony sat by her, "you okay?"

"My neck." Ziva rubbed her neck some.

Tony slid behind her and began to rub her neck. "Just relax."

Ziva nodded and began to relax as Tony rubbed the sore away in her neck. "Thank you Tony." She sighed when he finished.

Tony moved so he was beside her again, "anytime. Hey Abby's going to be here soon to take you and Conner for a day out. She wanted to spend time with both of you."

Ziva nodded. "Oh. Okay." She got up and left to change.

Tony went over to Conner and gently woke up the six month old.

Conner opened his eyes and looked up at Tony. He reached up to him, "da."

Tony stood there shocked for a moment. _Did he just say-? _Tony's eyes became wide as he picked up the little one. _He was just making noises that's all. Nothing more. _

He picked up the little one to get him ready.

Conner clapped his hands, "da!" He kept repeating it until Ziva came out. He grinned seeing his mom.

"What have you been doing _tateleh_? Hmm?" Ziva smiled and kissed his head.

"Da!" Conner pointed at Tony.

Ziva blinked surprised. "Tony? No he is not your daddy." Ziva said slowly.

"Da!" Conner reached to Tony and whimpered.

Tony was just as shocked hearing Conner's first word. He picked him up. "Yeah buddy. Dad."

Ziva looked at Tony. She was the one surprised now. "Tony-"

A knock at the door interrupted them. "It's Abby!"

Ziva quickly got everything for Conner and put it in the diaper bag. She took Conner from Tony. "Say goodbye to Tony Conner."

"Da!" Conner waved to Tony as Ziva carried him out the door.

Ziva was completely shocked. Tony called himself dad for Conner.

_Wow. _Both adults thought in their head as they went on with their day.

_**A/N: Short I know. But I'm tired and wanted to get this out. This chapter and next chapter are all based on what Betherzz suggested. Thank you Betherzz! BTW cute about Conner and Tiva huh! :D**_


	20. Chapter 20 Dada part 2

**Chapter Twenty**

Ziva and Abby went to the mall to spend some time together with Conner. They also got a few things Conner was needing and things he saw that he liked. As they sat in the food court to take a break Ziva couldn't get Tony calling himself 'dad' out of her head.

"Ziva?" Abby looked at her curious and concerned as she held Conner in her lap while he played with his toy.

"Hmm?" Ziva looked up at Abby realizing she had been quiet since they sat down.

"You okay?"

"Oh. Yes." Ziva looked at Conner and sighed. "Just Conner said his first word."

"He did! What was it? Oh I bet it must've been cute when he said it! Where you surprised? Did Tony hear it?" Abby asked a million questions at once.

"Abby." Ziva sighed, "Yes I was surprised. And Tony was the one he said it to."

"Aw! What was it! What was Tony's reaction? Tell me!"

"I will Abby. Calm down please." Ziva wasn't in the mood for excitement over this. "He was just as surprised as me." She kept her eyes on Conner, "he called Tony 'da'."

"That's so cute!" Abby gently hugged the little one.

Conner looked up at her then resumed playing with his toy.

"Yeah. But Tony is not his father." Ziva sighed.

"He's more of Conner's dad then anyone else will be! Ziva it's a good thing! It means Conner loves Tony!"

"But Abby, you do not understand. Tony told Conner he was his dad to. It's going to be a big mess and when I move back to my apartment and Conner's going to always think Tony is his father when he is not. It's not fair to do that to him. I will not do it."

"Ziva! Are you blind? Tony is like _in love _with you! He's crazy about you!"

"No he is not Abby."

"Ziva! He's going out of his way to let you stay at his already crowded apartment meaning, he's giving up his personal space for you-"

"Only because I asked him to help. Plus he wanted to help protect me more."

"That's another point! Timmy would've done the same to, but not with the same intensive care Tony has given you. I mean can't you see how much he loves you? Have you seen how he watches you with Conner when we're at work? He's putting up with you, and a baby that's probably a big handful, even though he's an adorable handful, and what is he asking for in return? Nothing!"

Ziva thought about it. She did have some good points. "Gibbs would do it to."

"Gibbs is…Gibbs! He'd do that for Tony if he really wanted to!" Abby sighed frustrated almost that Ziva was avoiding the truth.

"Abby this is not helping. Stop." Ziva sighed and looked at Conner hoping he'd do something to make Abby want to stop.

"But Ziva! Tony's in love with you! You're ignoring it all to. Let me tell you something that might change your mind. When you were in Iraq, Tony missed _a lot_ of work. Wanna know why?"

Ziva sighed, "why?"

"Because _you _weren't there! He got in shouting matches with Gibbs! Wanna know why?"

"Because of me?" Ziva guessed.

"Yes! When he saw on the news that you we're dead, well we all thought you were dead, Timmy said he looked like he lost his whole reason to live! He was broken because _you _were gone! Then that whole three months after the bombing Tony was like…not even there! He'd stare at your desk crying." Ziva looked up at her friend surprised. "Yes crying. He was hiding it sometimes but I saw it. He cried over you Ziva. He missed you so much he didn't know what to do." Abby sighed. "If you still deny he loves you, your one crazy ninja."

"Abby." Ziva sighed. She didn't go on though. _He missed me that much? Well didn't McGee cry over me to?_

"What about McGee? Did he have the same reaction?"

"A little. But it wasn't as…broken like. It was like Tony's a toy and someone took out the batteries so he couldn't do _anything_. He loves you!"

Ziva looked down. She thought about it. _I guess she's right. Tony has been doing all that for me. But maybe its just because he wanted to take care of me after thinking I was dead._

Her thoughts were interrupted when Conner threw his toy on the table, "Da!"

"I think he wants to go home." Abby grinned.

"Looks like it." Ziva picked up Conner's toy and put it in his diaper bag. She stood with Abby.

"And see his daddy." Abby grinned more.

Ziva shook her head, "he is not Conner's father."

Abby grinned, "whatever you say."

* * *

"Abby this is ridiculous. May I please uncover my eyes?"

"Not yet." Abby said as she lead Ziva through the apartment building.

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise. Okay no more steps. Just a little further."

"This is so ridiculous!"

"Da!" Conner's voice squealed over Ziva's protests.

"Okay open your eyes my ninja." Tony's sweet voice smiled.

Ziva uncovered her eyes and opened them. She saw Tony standing in the open doorway of a different apartment. "Tony?"

"This is where we'll live. I switched apartments so you and Conner can have your own space and you won't have to sleep on the couch anymore." Tony grinned. He stepped to the side.

Ziva looked at him in disbelief then walked in slowly. She looked around. It was definitely bigger than Tony's old apartment. "Wow."

"The room next to the bathroom is yours. Mine's at the end of the hall." Tony grinned at Abby as they followed Ziva inside.

"Wow." Ziva said again as she walked in more. She went to the room and saw her bed and all her things from her apartment inside the room. Including Conner's crib. "Tony. How?"

"Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, and Palmer." Tony smiled.

Gibbs came over followed by McGee, Ducky, and lastly Palmer.

"Oh my, you guys." Ziva looked at the team who were all standing there smiling. Abby was grinning actually, from ear-to-ear.

"You both needed your own space my dear girl." Ducky smiled.

Ziva smiled and hugged him, "thank you. I mean it. Now I won't have a sore neck." She hugged each of them in turn, Palmer acting awkward about his hug.

"Your welcome Zivers." Gibbs smiled as they hugged. "You deserve it."

"Thank you so much." Ziva smiled pulling away.

"You should thank Tony." McGee shrugged, "he came up with it."

"Thanks probie." Tony teased. "Good job sucking up to the senior field agent."

Gibbs would've head slapped him except Conner was asleep in Tony's arms, his head on Tony's chest.

Ziva looked at Conner then at Tony. She took Conner, "he should be in his crib." She said softly and went into her room, shutting the door softly behind her.

Tony watched the door and looked at everyone else, "thanks guys."

Gibbs nodded and gave him a head slap. "That's for what you said to McGee."

Tony smirked through the pain, "gotcha."

"Your welcome Anthony." Ducky gave Tony a pat on the back with a smile before leaving.

"Uh, welcome." Palmer said awkwardly before ducking out the door behind Ducky.

Abby hugged Tony in a crushing hug, "your welcome Tony!" She smiled and left.

McGee just nodded and followed her.

Gibbs looked at Tony, "don't worry about it DiNozzo. She'll get used to it." He left without another word.

Tony looked at Ziva's room again as he shut the door to the apartment. "I'm sorry." He said softly, almost to himself. Then he went into his room and sat on the bed.

Ziva sat on her bed after laying Conner in his crib. She watched her son sleep peacefully and sighed. "Oh _tateleh _what shall I do? You love Tony obviously. Yet I cannot allow myself to let him love you in the same way." She was saying it only to help her realize what the problem was. "I guess Tony does not mean harm. But it's still hard after all I've been through."

She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. "I want to be able to trust everyone again. I know Tony does not mean to hurt us. He's been protecting us as it is." She sighed into her hands. "I am not being fair am I?"

_No, you're not. _Ziva answered herself in her head. _You love him to Ziva. Just admit it. _

_I don't know how. I've never felt this way before. _Now she was arguing with herself in her head.

_Find a way to admit it. It's okay. He'll take care of you._

_What if I get hurt again?_

_Then you just have to let it happen._

_**A/N: Tah-dah! It's a bit of a cliff hanger. But it is long, like I promised. Most of this chapter and last chapter was based off of something Betherzz said in her reviews. Thank you Betherzz for the idea! I appreciate it so much! Well review and let me know what you think!**_


	21. Chapter 21 Up Ma

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Ziva tapped her knuckles on the door to Tony's room, a fussy Conner squirming in her arms as he called for his "da".

Tony opened the door and Conner's squirms became too much for even the ex-assassin to handle.

"He wants you." Ziva said simply as she handed Conner to Tony.

Tony looked at Ziva surprised while Conner played with his fingers obviously glad to finally be around Tony.

Ziva was content watching her son as he enjoyed being with Tony. She finally glanced up to see Tony's surprised look. "What?"

"For the past three weeks I haven't been allowed near Conner for more then three seconds unless we're in the bullpen. What's going on?" Tony started. That seemed like a good place to begin at.

"He just wants you." Ziva lifted her shoulders up in a shrug then kissed her son's head and walked towards her room.

Tony set the seven month old onto the ground gently then caught up with Ziva. He grabbed her wrist gently knowing it was the only way to get her to look at him, even if it terrified her.

Ziva yanked her arm back and looked at him, fear in her eyes. "Tony!"

"Ziva what is going on? I'm not allowed near Conner and then when he wants me you just suddenly give him to me and walk away. What is going on? Tell me."

Ziva shook her head, "he just wants you."

Tony's stare hardened. "Ziva ninja David tell me what's going on. I want to know the full truth. Now."

Ziva looked at the floor where her son sat at Tony's feet patting them waiting for him to pick him back up. "He just wanted you." She whispered quietly.

Tony tilted her head up so he could look into her brown eyes. "Ziva. Please. Talk to me." He was now concerned. This wasn't Ziva. Yeah, she had changed after Iraq, but this wasn't how she had changed. There was something, different about her now.

Ziva sighed and looked into his eyes, "I have not been fair. Conner needs a dad, and he chose you to play that role. I just need to do what's best for him."

"Do you trust me?" Tony asked gently. He didn't want to make her cry, or see her cry.

"Yes. I do very much. But," she looked down. "I do not want to be hurt again."

Tony wrapped his arms around the Israeli woman and held her for a moment while she collected herself and her thoughts. "I'm not going to hurt you Ziva," was all that he said. And in some ways, it was all that needed to be said.

* * *

After a while Ziva was feeling better and began to play with Conner and Tony instead of watching them.

Tony playfully tossed a stuff animal of Conner's into Ziva's lap. "Tah-dah." He grinned when she looked up.

Ziva chuckled softly and looked at Conner, "is your daddy silly?"

Conner clapped his hands and grinned. He was starting to get teeth which made his old grin look so toothless.

Ziva smiled and kissed his head.

Tony grinned and looked at Conner, "hey Conner lets show your mom what I've been teaching you. Can you do it?"

Conner looked up at Tony for a moment confused.

Tony chuckled and whispered something to the young eight month old who could say a few things now, like "Dad" "up!" and "apple".

Conner grinned then crawled to Ziva, he reached up wanting to be held, "up! Ma!"

Ziva blinked a few times surprised before picking him up and holding him in her lap. "You said it! You finally said mom." She looked at Tony, "did you-"

"Don't look at me." Tony held his hands up in mock surrender. "It's all the big guy's idea."

Ziva chuckled and reached over. She gave Tony a small kiss on his cheek, "thank you."

"Yuck ma! Dad!" Conner cried out.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other and laughed, Tony slightly red from embarrassment.

Ziva kissed her son's head. "You are the cutest thing since…well something cute, _tateleh._"

Tony chuckled teasingly poking Ziva's arm. "Very smooth ninja."

Ziva shot him a playful glare and looked at Conner, "daddy's silly."

"Dad!" Conner grinned at Tony and held his arms out to him.

Tony chuckled and took him from Ziva. "Hi big guy. How's it going?"

"Moo!" Conner poked Tony's nose.

Ziva chuckled and got up. She walked into the kitchen to get them all something to eat. She enjoyed watching Conner around Tony. And for once, Tony wasn't such a bad influence. Which gave her an idea for the quickly upcoming Christmas.


	22. Chapter 22 Halloween

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Come on Zee-vah." Tony begged, "it's a tradition! He has to go trick-or-treating! Please!"

"Tony he's nine months old. No way." Ziva held Conner close to her which Tony had dressed in a Winnie The Pooh costume.

"Oh come on Ziv. It's a tradition for kids across America. Please?" Tony begged more.

Ziva shook her head sitting on the couch with Conner, "no. He is not going. He does not need candy nor does he have the teeth for it."

"Yes he does. Look." Tony walked over, "Conner smile."

Conner looked at Tony and grinned, flashing his new teeth, there were a few more now.

"He's not going Tony. I am his mother and I say he's not going."

"Zee-vah!" Tony complained, "I'm his dad. I say he should go."

"He's not going!" Ziva argued.

"Your depriving him of a wonderful experience Ziva!" Tony whined.

"You want candy so bad go and buy it. But Conner is not going trick-or-tricking."

"Trick-or-treating. Please Ziva."

"No!" Ziva glared at Tony, "me and Conner are staying home. You can go if you want. But Conner is staying here to watch a movie with me. He is too young to trick-or-treater."

"Treat! Trick-or-treat! Come on Ziva please!"

"Tony! I am going to kick your-"

He covered her mouth, "don't say it in front of Conner."

Ziva stood and brought Conner to her room and gave him a few toys, "stay here for a moment _tateleh._" She walked back into the living room and glared at Tony, "he is staying home. You say one more damn word about it, I will personally kick your ass."

Tony kept looking at Ziva. He wanted to bring Conner trick-or-treating but if he asked one more time he knew Ziva would do what she said. "Alright. Fine." He kissed her forehead, "I won't ask again."

Ziva nodded, "thank you." She went to get Conner again blushing.

Conner reached up to her, "up mom."

Ziva picked him up, "hi _tateleh._"

Conner hugged her then pulled on the costume, "out."

"You want out of it?" Ziva asked as she walked into the living room.

Conner nodded and tried to grab the zipper with chubby fingers.

Ziva smiled and helped him un-zip the costume. She sat him next to Tony and helped him out of it. "There you go."

"Dad!" Conner climbed into Tony's lap. Ziva sat where Conner did.

Conner looked at Ziva and Tony's hands. He picked up Tony's hand and put it on Ziva's hand. "There."

Ziva looked at their hands then looked at Conner, "Conner."

Tony chuckled nervously, "your just the cutest," yet he didn't move his hand away from Ziva's.


	23. Chapter 23 A Good Team

**Chapter twenty-three**

Ziva sat on the floor of the bullpen in front of her desk. Everyone else was out in the field. Conner was clingy so Ziva stayed to be with him and Gibbs understood why she had to.

"Conner come here." Ziva patted the floor in front of her.

Conner began crawling towards his mom. He got to her and sat on her lap. He reached up to her necklace and pulled.

Ziva caught his hand, "oh no sweetheart. That is not a toy." She got him to let go and kissed his hand.

Conner stared at the Star of David charm that rested on the chain. He was thoroughly interested in it. He waited until his mom looked away from him before reaching again. He grabbed the necklace and pulled more. Before Ziva could react the chain snapped and broke.

Ziva looked at him as he held it in his hand. "Conner! Oh _tateleh_!" She grabbed the chain and saw the charm was missing. "Conner where'd it go?"

Conner looked at her confused, "gone."

"Conner this is not good!" Ziva stood holding him. She set him in her chair and got on her hands and knees looking for the charm. She had to find it. It was so important to her. It reminded her of Tali. It couldn't be gone.

"No." Ziva whispered as she couldn't find it. She sat by her desk and sighed looking at the chain that rested in her hand. "It's gone."

Conner climbed off the chair and crawled to Ziva. He climbed into her lap and wrapped his arms around her neck, "_Ima _I sorry."

Ziva hugged him back, "it is okay Conner. It was just very special to me."

Conner looked up at her, "why?"

Oh the curiosity of little ones.

"My sister-it reminds me of her." Ziva said slowly. She kissed her son's head. "She died."

"Oh." Conner saw the tears in his mother's eyes. "no ky."

"Oh Conner." Ziva held her close to him and kissed his head. It was when she closed her eyes she heard Tony's clumsy footsteps as he attempted to get over the baby gate without falling.

"Hey Ziv. Hey buddy." Tony came over and sat by Ziva. "How was it?"

Ziva kept her eyes on Conner, "he was good. Find anything interesting?"

"Oh yeah." Tony nodded. He glanced Conner over then glanced Ziva over noticing something was wrong. He saw her necklace was gone. "Where's your necklace?"

Conner looked down. "Boke. I did it." He was so honest and sad about it. "I no mean to."

Tony rubbed his back, "it's okay bud."

Conner sniffed. "I no mean to, mom sad."

Tony took Conner and held him, "hey I can fix it for her. Its okay."

Ziva shook her head, "you can not. I can not find the star. It is gone."

Tony looked at Ziva. "Did you check where you were sitting?"

Ziva nodded, "yes. I think it slid under something or just wasn't there." She looked at Conner, "was the star on this?" Ziva held up the chain.

Conner nodded, "yes."

Ziva sighed and ran her hand through her brown curls. "Its gone."

Tony moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her gently. He rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "Its okay."

Ziva rested her head on his shoulder and sighed quietly. She looked at Conner who was watching her, "_tateleh _do not worry. It was not your fault."

Conner nodded and crawled into Ziva's lap. He rested his head on her chest.

Ziva kissed his head and absent-mindedly ran her fingers over his blonde hair which was getting longer and longer. "I do not blame you sweetheart."

Conner looked up at her. He reached up and kissed her cheek then laid his head on her chest and played with her other hand.

Tony looked at Ziva, "don't worry. Maybe we'll find it soon." He was trying to comfort the sad ninja. Hopefully it worked.

Ziva nodded slowly. "I do hope so." She just wished she could make Conner not feel bad. A ten month old didn't need to feel as bad as he did for something that was an accident. She knew he didn't mean to break her necklace. He was just curious.

"Conner." Conner looked up at the sound of his mother's voice, "I love you."

Conner smiled a little.

"Conner, do Tony and I need to tickle you?" Ziva smiled playfully to cheer her son up.

"No." Conner shook his head smiling.

"I think we do Ziva." Tony grinned catching on. He held a hand up, "it's the tickle monster!" He playfully and gently tickled Conner making the little one erupt in giggles and laughter.

Ziva smiled and tickled him gently to as she held him sitting so he wouldn't fall over.

Gibbs stepped over the baby gate and heard Conner's giggles. He glanced over Ziva's desk and saw Tony and Ziva tickling Conner. He smiled. Both of them together made a great team. In and out of the field.


	24. Chapter 24 Surprises

**Chapter twenty-four**

Ziva tapped her knuckles on Tony's room door gently. It was early and she didn't want to wake him up unless she absolutely had to. But so far it was looking that way.

When Ziva didn't get a reply she slowly opened the door and looked in. Tony was sprawled out on the bed asleep.

Ziva silently walked in and went to his side as she glanced around the room. On the nightstand she saw a picture frame. She picked it up and looked at the picture inside. It was the one from Paris. She smiled softly and set it down. "Tony." She leaned close to his ear. "Tony wake up. I need your help."

Tony mumbled something in his sleep and shifted how he was laying.

Ziva looked at him and sighed. "Tony! Help!" She knew it'd get him up quickly.

She was right for Tony shot up in bed and looked at her, "Ziv? What's going on? Is Conner okay? Are you okay?"

Ziva nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, "yes. I am sorry. I did not intend to scare you but I need your help."

"With?" Tony yawned rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Could you go to the store for me? Conner only has one more diaper. But instead of diapers I think we should start potty training him."

"So pull-ups?" Tony asked as he sat next to Ziva now more awake.

Ziva nodded, "yes. Could you go get it for me so I can stay with him so he can sleep?"

"Sure." Tony got up and went to get dressed.

Ziva looked at the picture again when he left. She grabbed it and opened the frame. She carefully pulled the picture out and held it in her hands. The edges of the picture looked slightly frayed like it had been held a lot. She ran her finger over the edges imagining why it had been held so much. Her mind kept thinking to hers and Abby's conversation the day Tony moved them to this apartment.

* * *

_"Ziva! Are you blind? Tony is like in love with you! He's crazy about you!"_

_"No he is not Abby."_

_"Ziva! He's going out of his way to let you stay at his already crowded apartment meaning, he's giving up his personal space for you-"_

_"Only because I asked him to help. Plus he wanted to help protect me more."_

_"That's another point! Timmy would've done the same to, but not with the same intensive care Tony has given you. I mean can't you see how much he loves you? Have you seen how he watches you with Conner when we're at work? He's putting up with you, and a baby that's probably a big handful, even though he's an adorable handful, and what is he asking for in return? Nothing!"_

_Ziva thought about it. She did have some good points. "Gibbs would do it to."_

_"Gibbs is…Gibbs! He'd do that for Tony if he really wanted to!" Abby sighed frustrated almost that Ziva was avoiding the truth._

_"Abby this is not helping. Stop." Ziva sighed and looked at Conner hoping he'd do something to make Abby want to stop._

_"But Ziva! Tony's in love with you! You're ignoring it all to. Let me tell you something that might change your mind. When you were in Iraq, Tony missed a lot of work. Wanna know why?"_

_Ziva sighed, "why?"_

_"Because you weren't there! He got in shouting matches with Gibbs! Wanna know why?"_

_"Because of me?" Ziva guessed._

_"Yes! When he saw on the news that you we're dead, well we all thought you were dead, Timmy said he looked like he lost his whole reason to live! He was broken because you were gone! Then that whole three months after the bombing Tony was like…not even there! He'd stare at your desk crying." Ziva looked up at her friend surprised. "Yes crying. He was hiding it sometimes but I saw it. He cried over you Ziva. He missed you so much he didn't know what to do." Abby sighed. "If you still deny he loves you, your one crazy ninja."

* * *

_Ziva let the smile take over her lips as she replaced the picture in its original frame. She set it on the nightstand again and got up. It touched her that Tony was that worried about her. That he kept that picture so close to him. It showed that underneath all the charm and sarcasm, Tony DiNozzo did have a heart.

* * *

Tony came into the apartment shivering the grocery bag in his hand rustling as he shivered. "Ziva, I'm back." He called as he grabbed his surprise from the bag, he slid the box into his pocket and then walked to Ziva and Conner's room after taking his shoes off. Ziva wasn't there. Neither was Conner. Confused Tony went to the living room and kitchen. Nothing. Now he was worried. He went to his room and found mother and son curled up on his bed sleeping. After he had left Conner had woken up and Ziva had gotten the ten month old to relax by bringing him to Tony's room and laying down with him.

Tony smiled and relaxed. He went back to Ziva's room and set the grocery bag on her bed and then went back to his room and silently put his surprise into a drawer in his dresser. Ziva and Conner stayed asleep the whole time.

Tony looked at them and smiled. He hoped that the next week would be great. Especially since he got Ziva a present for Christmas that was a week and two days away. The present was going to be one that she'd love more than anything to.


	25. Chapter 25 Cheerios and Love

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Ziva woke up and looked around her confused. _Where am I? _She saw the picture of her on the nightstand and took a deep breath. She smelled the scent of Tony's cologne and realized where she was. Tony's room. Conner had woken up and wanted Tony so to get him to relax she brought him to Tony's room and laid down with him there.

Conner.

Ziva shot up and looked around her. She began to get nervous when she didn't see Conner. Quickly she ran out into the living room and saw Conner and Tony sitting by each other on the couch watching a movie. It was the one about the fish. Meno? Neno? Nemo. That was the one.

Ziva relaxed and leaned in the doorway watching them.

Tony reached over and tickled Conner, "just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming." He chuckled.

Conner began to giggle and squirmed to get away from Tony, "dad!"

Ziva smiled and watched the pair as Tony tickled her son and Conner tried to tickle him back.

"You two having fun?" She smiled more.

Tony and Conner both stopped in mid-tickle and looked up with small guilty looks on their faces.

Ziva chuckled and went over, "why do you two look guilty?

Conner pointed a chubby finger at Tony poking his nose, "dad!"

Ziva chuckled and picked up Conner, "what did he do?"

Conner slipped his small shoulders up and down in a quick shrug, "I no." He shook his head. Then his stomach growled.

Tony smiled, "we were wondering when you'd wake up sleepy head."

Ziva smiled at him and then walked into the kitchen. "Have you boys had breakfast yet?"

"Yes." Tony grinned mischievously.

"Nope. Dad no make." Conner shook his head.

Ziva gave Tony a playful glare as she set Conner in his high chair. "How about some cheerios _tateleh_?"

Conner nodded and grinned, "yeah!"

Ziva got him some cheerios and set it on his high chair with a spoon. She kissed his head then stood with her back against the counter so she could watch him.

Tony walked over and stood beside her, "did ya sleep well?"

Ziva nodded, "yes. Very well actually."

"Well you can sleep in my bed anytime you like." Tony grinned teasingly.

Ziva looked up at him and hit his arm playfully, "it was the only way to get Conner to relax."

"Well you looked really comfy in my bed." Tony took a step to the side before she hit him. "Just sayin'."

Ziva playfully rolled her eyes and looked at Conner, "I would not be so cocky if I were you Tony. One day a woman is going to put you in your place."

_She already has my ninja. _Tony thought as he watched Ziva. _Its you._

_**A/N:Sorry for the shortness! I wanted to get it out before my parents woke up and kicked me off the computer. I promise I'll get another one done by 12:00 tonight...since it is Labor Day and i have no school :P Well i hope you enjoy! And thank you all so much for your sweet reviews and your patience with me! I appreciate it so much!**  
_


	26. Chapter 26 Tony's Surprise

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

_Christmas Eve_

Ziva came out of hers and Conner's room. "He is quite the tired little boy."

Tony was in the kitchen cleaning up the cookie mess from when they made cookies for Santa, because of Tony's pleading. He was still completely soaked from attempting at giving Conner a bath but instead was given a bath. "Well of course. Even ninjas-in-training need their sleep." Tony grinned teasingly at Ziva.

Ziva smiled as she walked over. "Go get dry clothes on. You are completely wet. I will clean up the rest."

Tony kissed her forehead, "thanks Ziva." He smiled then went to his room.

Ziva felt her cheeks grow warm. She smiled and finished picking up the rest of the mess. In her mind she ran through the day's activities they had done.

When they were all awake Tony and Ziva went to go present shopping for everyone on the team and for Conner. They got McGee a book that he had been wanting for a while, Gibbs a model of a boat and some coffee for him, Abby a bat stuffed animal-courtesy of Conner, and Ducky a herbal tea that Ziva thought he'd like a lot.

Then they had come home and while Conner took a nap Ziva and Tony wrapped the presents and laid them under the small Christmas tree Tony had gotten. After Conner woke up they had lunch and played. Shortly after eating dinner Tony convinced Ziva to make cookies for Santa which was the mess Ziva was cleaning up now. They had given Conner a bath and Conner had pulled Tony into the bathtub.

Ziva chuckled as she replayed it in her mind. Tony was sitting on the edge cleaning Conner's hair and Conner grabbed his leg. For an eleven month old the little one had a lot of strength for he pulled Tony into the tub and splashed water from the bathtub to the door by Ziva's feet.

"What ya laughing about there ninja momma?" Tony teased walking in now dressed in his old PT clothes.

Ziva looked up and just smiled, "when Conner pulled you in."

Tony laughed, "ah that was fun." He looked around at the now spotless kitchen, "sheesh ninja at fighting and ninja at cleaning."

Ziva smacked his butt teasingly with the wet rag she held, "shut up Tony."

Tony grinned and quickly caught her in his arms being careful not to do something that would scare her. He held her in his arms against his chest. It was playful yet secure. Ziva felt safe in his arms for the first time in a long time.

Ziva smiled and rested her head back in mock surrender. "You caught me."

Tony smiled. "Quick surrender." Ziva smiled, "because I know I am beat."

Tony smiled and gave her a quick friendly kiss on the cheek, "you excited for tomorrow?" He let her go and then helped her sweep up the kitchen floor.

Ziva smiled, "only for Conner. His reactions will be adorable."

Tony smiled as he finished dumping what was on the dustpan into the trash can.

Ziva yawned and looked at the clock that was on the microwave. 12:10. "We should get to sleep. Conner will wake up early from the excitement of being able to see Abby."

Tony nodded in agreement. He followed her out of the kitchen and shut the light off as they walked out.

Ziva went to her room but paused before looking at Tony, "Merry Christmas Tony." She smiled.

Tony walked over and kissed her forehead, "Merry Christmas Ninja."

* * *

Ziva heard Conner patting the railing of his crib whining. It woke her up. "Good morning _tateleh_." She picked him up and shivered as she heard the light wind blowing by her window.

Conner shivered and tucked himself into Ziva's body more. "Cold."

Ziva grabbed his blanket and gently wrapped it around her son's small body, "it is okay sweetheart. I am sure its warmer by the tree."

Conner nodded and rested his head on her chest.

Ziva kissed his head and carried him to the living room by the tree where Tony was sitting holding a small toy train.

Tony grinned, "Merry Christmas buddy."

Conner looked at Tony and squirmed, "dad!" He saw the shiny train and squirmed more.

Ziva set him down and smiled, "careful."

Conner crawled to Tony and put his hands on the train, "what dis?"

"It's a train." Tony smiled.

Conner tilted his head confused. He looked at the train. "What?"

Tony chuckled, "watch." He set the train down so all the wheels rested on the soft carpet. Then he moved the train around Conner in a circle. "Chug, chug, chug choo choo." He mimicked the sounds of the trains wheels clanking together and the sound of its horn.

Conner giggled and took the train from Tony and began to play with it.

Tony looked up at Ziva and smiled, "I got you something to."

Ziva walked over, "you did not have to Tony."

Tony shrugged and grabbed the surprise present from under the tree. He looked at her and smiled as she sat cross legged beside him, her torso facing him. "I wanted to." He handed it to her.

Ziva looked at it for a moment trying to decide whether she should open it or make Tony bring it back. She finally decided to open it. As she opened it she could see Conner playing with his train, and Tony watching her from the corner of her eyes.

Ziva finished un-wrapping the paper off the small box. She looked at it confused. It was just a plain white square box. No insignia on it nothing. She looked up at him.

Tony smiled, "open it."

Ziva looked back down at the box and lifted the small lid off it. Her hands that were bruised and calloused from years of weapon using were now gentle and delicate.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as she looked inside. "Tony-" she was speechless as she pulled out the Star of David charm that hung on a golden chain. Just like the one that broke.

Tony smiled, "Merry Christmas."

"How?"

Tony smiled, "when I told Gibbs and Abby what happened they decided we had to find it. We turned the whole bullpen upside down for it. After we got permission from Vance we did it to the squad room to."

"Where was it?" Ziva looked at the charm tears of joy flooding her eyes.

"Under the stairs."

"But, how?"

"Must've gotten kicked around." Tony smiled and shrugged, "want me put it on you?"

"Yes please." Ziva turned her back to him and held her curls up as he took the necklace and put it on her.

Tony's finger's brushed against her neck and they both felt a small shiver run through their body. Ziva smiled and acted like it didn't happen as she hugged Tony, "thank you so much."

Tony smiled, "anything for you."


	27. Chapter 27 Eli

**Twenty Seven**

_Later that night. After a small party at Ducky's with dinner._

Ziva carried the tired eleventh month old child into her room. Her eyelids having a hard time themselves to stay open. She gently put Conner into his crib and covered him up with the blanket. She kissed his head and then left to help Tony carry in the presents they all had gotten. They all got presents they loved. But the one Ziva loved the most was her necklace back.

Tony set the small box of toys that everyone had given Conner down by the couch. On the top was a small "handy man" toy set McGee had given him. Abby's small snow globe that had a little bat with a Santa hat on it was right by it. Gibbs had made a small sail boat out of wood and painted it a light blue. He had made sure it was sanded down enough so it wouldn't give Conner blisters or splinters. Ducky had gotten Conner a few books. Like the Velveteen Rabbit, a picture book called Red Yellow Blue Bunny. Tony had joked, "looks like Ducky's trying to veer Conner away from Duck's but to Bunnies." He had earned a Gibbs'-Slap for that one.

Ziva got the other box that sat outside the apartment door, it was hers and Tony's presents they had gotten. She set it next to the other one. She stood to her full height and yawned as Tony shut the door and locked it.

"Looks like the ninja needs to sleep." Tony smiled.

Ziva shook her head, "hold on. I haven't given you my present." She went into her room and a few moments later emerged with a thin rectangle present wrapped up in a silver paper.

Tony took it and looked up at her.

Ziva smiled, "you'll see." Tony sat on the couch and began un-wrapping it.

Ziva sat on the floor in front of his feet. She watched intently wanting to see his reaction as he pulled it out.

Tony finished un-wrapping it. It was upside down because he saw the backing to a picture frame. He turned it over and saw the sweetest picture ever. Ziva had gone and gotten a picture of her and Conner. Ziva was sitting almost how she was now and Conner was sitting in her lap, playing with his mother's fingers, with a big smile to the camera. The back round was snow falling. "Ziva, I like it."

Ziva smiled and got the small card that rested inside the paper still. She handed it to him. "Read it."

Tony took it and began to read.

"_Dear Tony, you have done so much in mine and Conner's life. Thank you so much. You have taken us in and taken care of us without thinking much about it. I do not know the exact reason you did it. But if it's as simple as your conscious telling you, or as complicated as some drawn out story of liking me, I will be grateful no matter what it is. Thank you for making me feel safe again in my life and thank you so much for calling yourself Conner's father when you are technically not his father. I appreciate all you have done. And you definitely have earned the right to be Conner's father. Thank you. Ziva._" Under Ziva's name was a pen scribble.

"Conner." was all Ziva said. Her smile spoke volumes.

Tony smiled, "I love it." and he definitely meant it.

* * *

_Dec. 27__th_

Ziva heard her phone ringing as she was helping Conner go to the bathroom. She groaned softly. "Tony, I need help."

Tony came from his room into the bathroom, "what is it?"

"Take care of Conner. I need to get my phone."Tony nodded and helped Conner allowing Ziva to grab her phone on the third ring.

"David." She sighed into the phone as she sat on the couch in relief she had made it in time.

"Ziva." It was Eli.

"Hello Papa." Ziva answered automatically sitting up straighter.

"Hello daughter. I was calling to say hello. We haven't talked in quite a while."

"I know father and I am sorry. I have been really busy. A lot of cases." She lied. She didn't tell Eli about Conner. She wanted it to stay that way.

"Well Ziva dear I have some news for you." Eli said into the phone. She could almost hear his smirk. This wasn't going to be good.

_**A/N: Don't you guys love cliffys? Haha I'll write more tomorrow but until then…Hehe. Reviews would be great. Especially with the day I've had. Thank you guys so much. You're reviews make me feel better and make me feel…special. Yeah, I'm bragging but hey I got the world's most amazing reviewers! Thank you all so much! Until tomorrow, au revoir! **_


	28. Chapter 28 Custody!

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"What is your news?" Ziva asked feeling her heartbeat quicker.

"Well I got an interesting call today." Eli started. He wouldn't get to the point yet. "It was from a Petty Officer Andrea."

Ziva's heart dropped. She closed her eyes, knowing where this was going. "R-really?" She hoped Eli didn't hear her stutter.

"Yes. She told me that she didn't know how to get a hold of you. So she called me to ask of me to tell you she wants to thank you. And that she wishes to see you and your son soon." Eli explained, his voice was melancholy.

Ziva held the phone away for a moment to recompose herself. She took a deep breath and swore quickly in French. Eli knew about Conner. "That is very nice of her."

"It is. So why did I not hear of your son?" Eli's smirk was audible.

"Because I um, haven't gotten a chance to tell you father." Ziva prayed this excuse worked.

"Interesting. Well Ziva she also told me your son's grandparents-"

Ziva almost dropped the phone. "They found out?"

"Well of course. With their son Petty Officer Jackson being in the explosion. They live in D.C and they want custody of your son." This time Ziva could hear the victorious note in his tone.

"But they cannot do that," Ziva argued.

"Yes they can Ziva. They're his grandparents. And I fully agree with them." Eli responded. He was enjoying this way too much.

Ziva sighed, "of course you agree. You never liked anything I did unless it was killing someone!" She hung up and looked at her room where Tony was playing with Conner on her bed. She sighed and left the apartment building but didn't leave. She just stayed outside.

Leaning against the wall Ziva tried to get it off her mind. She wanted to be happy. Every time she started getting happy again-something had to come up so she couldn't. It was un-fair each time.

Tony and Conner were suddenly by her side when she realized she was zoned out. "Ziva?"

Ziva looked at him, "I will tell you later. For now lets go get Conner some lunch." She lead the way back inside and up to their apartment, suddenly feeling cold from the bitter late December-early January air. It didn't feel cold outside but now it did.

She heard Conner's teeth chattering from the cold. He had felt it even with his jacket. He curled into Tony more hoping for some more body heat.

Tony kissed Conner's head as they walked into the apartment. He turned the heater up and un-zipped Conner's jacket. "Tell me when he's taking a nap."

Ziva nodded and began to make alphabet soup. It was soft and warm. Exactly what her son was needing. She kept thinking of what Eli had said as she turned the stove on so she could cook.

Tony set Conner in his high chair then went over to Ziva. He turned her gently after she got the soup inside the pot. "Ziva please, tell me now. It's eating you up."

Ziva closed her eyes and shook her head, "not now. Conner does not need to see me cry." She turned and cooked the soup.

Tony sighed and sat by Conner's highchair and played with him, worried for Ziva the whole time.

After they ate and put Conner down for a nap, Tony and Ziva sat on the couch.

Ziva sighed, "my father called. He knows about Conner."

Tony nodded watching her worried, "how?"

"One of the marines that was there, she called him not knowing how to get a hold of me." Ziva looked at the floor, the tears about to fall, "Conner's grandparents want custody of him." Now the tears began streaming down her cheeks. "My father's going to help them get it to."

Tony wrapped his arms around her and held her. "Ziva." He kissed her head softly and held her against his chest gently. "I'll make sure they don't get him. Gibbs will to. You know that."

Ziva cried, "if they get him I don't know what I will do. Conner is my whole life. Without him I would not be here today."

Tony held her letting her cry. "I know Ziva. But its going to be okay. I promise. Gibbs and I will make sure Conner stays with us. I promise you that."

Ziva's cries continued for a while. She was scared. She didn't want to lose Conner.


	29. Chapter 29 Everything I do

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Tony watched Ziva as she walked into Abby's lab with a clingy Conner. They were about to leave on a case and Ziva had to go this time.

Abby gave her friend a tight hug after she set the little boy down. "I'll keep him safe Ziva." She promised.

Ziva hugged her back. "Please do." She pulled away and saw Conner reaching up to her whining.

"Mom." Conner whimpered.

Ziva's heart tore. "No _tateleh. _Stay with Aunt Abby. She can play with you while I am gone."

Tony watched as a torn ninja walked back to him, trying not to look back at the whimpering eleven and half month old boy. Ziva stepped onto the elevator and heard Conner's whimpers turning into crying. It took all she had to not go back to him and hold him close to her and get him to calm down and smile.

Tony gently put a hand on her arm. He understood why this was so hard for her. She was still scared to lose her son. The custody fight was scary enough. It was only two weeks ago that Ziva had gotten the call from Eli. The call that had shaken her up so badly.

Ziva looked up at him and hugged him. "I am scared Tony."

Tony was surprised. It was two weeks since Ziva had even shown an ounce of what she was feeling, let alone tell him. "It's okay Ziva." He held her. "It's going to be okay my ninja." And those were the words that comforted the young Israeli woman.

* * *

When they came back Ziva didn't wait for the elevator to bring her to Abby's lab. She ran down the stairs carrying the evidence. She went into Abby's lab and was met by a "mom!".

"Conner!" Ziva set the evidence on the table and picked up her son and held him close to her.

Conner nuzzled his head into Ziva's neck. "Mom." He kept repeating it over and over.

Abby signed the evidence sheet for Ziva so she could leave, "thanks Ziva!"

"Thank you Abby." Ziva smiled at her friend and carried her son to the elevator where a smiling Tony stood.

* * *

Conner sat on his mother's lap as she sat at her desk talking to someone on the phone. Ziva absent mindedly kept running her hand over her son's blonde hair. It came from his father, but Conner's personality was definitely his mother's. Conner played with one of his toys he had gotten for Christmas.

Tony watched Ziva as she hung up and made a few notes before kissing her son's head. He realized maybe he could get Eli and the grandparents of Conner to change their mind. To help Ziva keep little Conner. He knew exactly what it was to.

* * *

That night after both mother and son had fallen asleep Tony sat in his room, on the phone with Eli David.

"_Ah Anthony. Such an, unpleasant surprise._"Eli smirked. "_At such a late hour none the less_."

"Yeah Eli you haven't made such an unpleasant surprise yourself. Just so you know, Ziva has her son because that petty officer raped her. He hurt your daughter!"

"_It does not faze me Tony. Ziva is strong, she should have been able to take care of herself to make sure it didn't happen._"

"Well you know what Eli? The whole NCIS headquarters is pissed off about how you're taking sides with people, you don't even know, over your own daughter! Vance and Gibbs both won't let that petty officer take Conner away from Ziva. She's taken extreme care over him. Even with having to deal with work, she can do it." Tony argued getting even more frustrated that Eli was doing this.

"_And how would you know Tony?_" Eli snarled.

"Because, I've been doing something her own father hasn't. I've been taking care of her and making sure she has what she needs. I've given her something I'm sure you've never given her."

"_And what's that?_"

"Love." Tony surprised himself on that one. "I love her. That's what she needs. Not her father fighting for someone he doesn't know to get the one thing she cares about the most. And if you can't find it in your heart to be a decent parent, I sure hope that Gibbs kicks your ass." And with that a very special agent Tony hung up on the Mossad director. Without blinking an eye.


	30. Chapter 30 Torn

**Chapter Thirty**

Ziva came out of her room carrying a energetic Conner. In front of her she saw a very pleased Tony smiling at her like the Cheshire Cat.

"Why do you look like the dog who swallowed the fish?"

"Cat that swallowed the canary Ziva." Tony corrected, his smile never leaving his face.

"Yes that." She was annoyed as it was because the bouncing boy had energy she didn't have enough of her own to compete with.

"Well, good news."

"Tell me Tony. I am not up for a game." Ziva sighed.

"Well Gibbs said that he'll talk to a lawyer, and-"

"Gibbs breaking a rule. Wow. That is _great _news. I do not care for it." Ziva pushed past Tony to set the bouncing boy on the couch.

"Whoa my ninja." Tony gently grabbed her arm spinning along with her walking.

"What Tony!" Ziva turned and snapped at him. "How do you expect me to be happy when my father is trying to take my son away from me? Huh? How do you expect me to be happy when I am about to lose the most precious thing in my life?"

Tony stayed silent for a moment. He didn't know if he should tell Ziva about calling Eli. He decided, even though he probably would die from it, to tell her.

"Ziva, I called your father last night." He started. Probably get that out of the way first.

"You what? Tony you do know that you have possibly made it worse? That I may lose Conner for good now because of you? My father will not stop until he gets what he wants! And that is to ruin my life, to take my son!" Ziva yelled. Her yelling scared Conner as he began to calm down and stare at his mother and Tony with wide blue eyes.

"Ziva please just listen. Hear me out. I talked to him. I told him how you have been taking care of Conner well and how you're doing a great job with him." Tony sighed, "I also told him, I'm helping you. And that Gibbs and Vance are pissed about everything and won't stop until they get what they want. Which is you and Conner both together, both happy."

Ziva stared at Tony trying to decide to kill him, or just seriously injure him. She turned both down and set Conner down. She stepped closer to Tony, "you made everything worse. My father will not stop for anything. He would rather me being miserable my whole life, then having something to be happy about. Never help me again."

She turned and picked up her son and carried him to the kitchen.

Tony closed his eyes. He counted the small blessing he got, not being killed on the spot. He watched Ziva as she put Conner in his high chair and began getting him some cheerios for breakfast. Conner was looking at Tony almost as if asking what was going on.

"Dad?" Conner looked at Tony, he had a scared look still.

Tony went over but Ziva stopped him.

"No Conner, that is not your dad." She kissed his head softly and gave him his cheerios.

Tony watched, his heart torn. "Ziva, I did that for you. I bet you're never going to understand why either." He looked at Conner, "later okay buddy?"

Conner nodded and ate his cheerios watching Ziva.

Ziva kept her eyes on Conner, "what does that mean Tony?"

"Ask your dad. He might know, since you know I called him last night to _help_ you out." Tony replied with a hurt smirk. He was trying to act like hearing Ziva tell Conner he wasn't his dad hurt. He had to be strong right now. So before Tony could let himself do anything else, he went into his room, shutting the door softly.

Ziva glanced over her shoulder as the door clicked. Then she looked at Conner, "I am sorry _tateleh._" She kissed his head and sat at the table by his high chair.

Conner took a few Cheerios in his small chubby hand and held them out to her, "mom."

Ziva smiled and took a few, feeling how slobbery his hand already was. She acted like she ate them, "thank you Conner. It was good." She tried to be happy for her son. But deep down she was feeling horrible for doing what she did.

_**A/N: A little harsh on Ziva's part I know. But not all ninja's can deny the stress when they're about to lose something important lol. Trust me, it will get better. This is just something that's going to make it seem all worth while. Do not fear my reviewers :) Btw, what do you guys think of the first episode of season 8? I thought it was pretty intense. So did my heart thanks to all the mini heart attacks it gave me :P Lol. Well I will try to update soon, but until then, semper fi (hehe couldn't help it :P)**_


	31. Chapter 31 Thank You

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Ziva tossed and turned trying to fall asleep. She felt bad for how she had treated Tony that morning, but she still couldn't apologize. She didn't know how to tell him she was sorry, and that it was wrong of her to say it. It was hard for her to admit it. Especially since she saw his face after she told Conner he wasn't his dad.

Ziva sighed sitting up. She looked at the clock. It was 1 A.M. Silently she got up hoping not to wake up her son who slept peacefully despite the fight he had seen between his mom and the only dad he was ever going to know. Ziva walked out of the room, leaving the door open a crack and walked to Tony's. Gently she tapped her knuckles on the wood. She hoped he would be awake.

What felt like hours only turned out to be a minute. Tony opened the door, looking tired, but not like he had just been woken up. "Ziva? What's wrong?"

"I-I am very sorry Tony. I should not have done that to you. It was very wrong of me. I apologize." Ziva said slowly as if measuring her words to make sure they were good enough for him.

Tony watched the ninja. He was really surprised she was apologizing. To him! "Zee, its okay. I shouldn't have done that."

"Nonsense. Tony you did it for me, for Conner. You love Conner more then, a human can possibly love someone who is not related to them. And for that I thank you." She rested a hand on his cheek and kissed his other one softly. "Thank you." She smiled and went into her room, feeling a lot better.

Tony smiled to himself and went into his room shutting the door softly. He laid down and glanced at the two pictures that sat next to his bed. The ones that meant so much to him. But not as much as the people who were in them. The one of Ziva when they we're in Paris, and her and Conner. The smile that lit his face at that moment, could power the whole world with enough electricity and have some left over.

* * *

Ziva woke up to the ringing of her phone. It was a few days later. She hadn't been in to work, taking the few days off to stay with Conner and love on him scared that the hearing a week a way would be when he would leave her for good. She grabbed her phone and answered quickly, "David." She hadn't bothered to look at the caller I.D.

"_Ziva I got good news._" It was Gibbs.

Ziva sat up. A little more awake then she had been when the ringing shot through into her dream a moment ago. "Yes?"

"_Your dad dropped everything. So did Conner's grandparents. He's staying for good._" Gibbs assured.

Ziva glanced at her son who slept peacefully, "really!"

"_Yes. The lawyer I had helping called. Everything's done. They dropped the custody charges._"

"Do you know why?"

"_A very special agent, and partner of yours._" She could hear the silver fox's smile through the phone.

"Thank you Gibbs." Ziva smiled and waited until he said 'your welcome' as soon as he did she hung up and ran to Tony's room. She went in without knocking and ran to Tony's bed, leaping on it scaring him awake.

"Whoa! What the!" Tony sat up wide awake.

"Thank you!" Ziva wrapped him in a hug, her arms almost suffocating him.

"Your welcome?" Tony was confused as he hugged her back.

"They dropped everything Tony. Conner is staying. All thanks to you!" Ziva was so happy she began crying. She smiled through her tears, "thank you so much!"

Tony smiled and held her tighter, "your welcome my ninja."

Ziva pulled away and wiped her tears away. "I do not know how to thank you enough."

Tony smiled. "Call it even. We're good for now."

Ziva smiled and hugged him again, "oh thank you Tony. I do not know how I would be able to do this without you." As she walked to her room to tell the now awake and confused boy, both adults were smiling from ear to ear. Everything was going to be okay.


	32. Chapter 32 Give up, or keep trying?

**Chapter Thirty Two**

"Ziva, lets let Abs and McGee watch Conner. I think you need a break." Tony looked at the ninja who was sitting by Conner playing with him. She looked worn out. She did need a break.

"What kind of a break Tony?" Ziva looked at Tony for a moment then turned her gaze to her young son. Conner was amused by everything at that point and was very happy.

"We can go out to dinner. Abs and McGee will watch him while we're gone and on our way back we can pick him up." Tony shrugged, "its worth a try. You need a break and Conner looks like he's in a really good mood. I think he'll be fine with even Vance watching him at this point."

"Ab!" Conner threw his hands in the air hearing Tony. He looked at his mother and the man he knew as dad and laughed. His laugh was contagious and both adults began to laugh along.

"Alright Tony. I will go along with you to dinner." Ziva agreed as she laughed.

Tony smiled, "awesome. I'll call Abs and McGee." He went to his room and called Abby. He was glad he was finally getting his chance and he wasn't chickening out anymore.

* * *

When Ziva and Tony dropped Conner off at McGee's apartment, Ziva was confident Conner would be fine. Especially when he found out about McGee's typewriter and how he could play with it with McGee.

"You going to be fine with leaving him?" Tony asked as they walked to his car.

Ziva nodded. "Yes. He is used to Abby and McGee, so he will be fine with staying with them."

Tony opened her door for her, it was surprising for Ziva cause he'd never done it.

"Um, thank you Tony." She looked at him for a moment before getting in.

After she had gotten in, Tony shut her door and went to the drivers side. "And so it begins." He mumbled to himself before getting in.

"Where are we going?" Ziva looked at him as he finished buckling and started the car.

"Italian. I hope its okay with you." He looked at Ziva before starting to drive.

"Yes." Ziva sighed contently. She felt good about having a small break. She needed it. Especially after all the stress had gone away. She needed time for herself and Tony, to be able to talk about things and finally fix everything that had happened between them, they had already apologized but Ziva knew that it wouldn't be fixed until they talked.

Tony drove in the content silence. He knew Ziva was enjoying the silence so he'd let her have it. He needed it anyways. He needed the extra time to think. To decide what he was going to say. He needed to say it to. He wanted to make sure Ziva knew. But he wanted to make sure it was good for her. That she knew he was honest and sincere. But how would he do that? He'd never told a girl something that meant, so much. Well he had, just not with as much worry that she might not think he was sincere. It just proved Ziva was important to him.

* * *

When they got to the restaurant Tony parked and quickly got out and opened Ziva's door.

Ziva was surprised as she un-buckled and got out. "Thank you Tony."

Tony nodded with a smile and shut her door after she got out. He locked the car and walked inside with her, once again holding the door open for her.

_This is new. _Ziva thought as she walked in. _I did not know Tony could be such a gentleman. It's…_She looked at him as he went up to the counter and gave his name to the hostess, _charming._

Tony walked back to Ziva smiling, "lets go."

"Already? A table that quick?" Ziva asked surprised as she walked with him to follow the waitress.

"I called ahead and got a reservation." Tony grinned.

"What if I had decided I did not need a break?" Ziva teased back. She went to go sit when they got to the table.

Tony quickly pulled her chair out for her. He smiled at her.

Ziva smiled back and sat, "thank you Tony. But I can get my chair out on my own."

Tony chuckled. "I'm being helpful." He sat in his seat across from Ziva.

Ziva smiled and took her menu. She opened it and looked at the different meals to choose from.

Tony watched her mesmerized. She looked so beautiful. The way her eyes shone a little with a small sparkle. She had make-up on, but it was faint. Her curly hair gently fell onto her shoulders bunching up together softly. Damn she was so gorgeous. Looking at her was breath taking.

"What can I get you two to drink?" The waiter had come sooner than Tony had thought. It made him jump.

Tony scrambled to see what they had. He looked at the menu and said the first thing he saw. "Some champagne please."

"For both?" The waiter glanced at the exotic beauty for confirmation.

Ziva nodded. "Yes. Thank you." She was graceful about it, not missing a beat.

The waiter nodded, "I'll be right back with that." He left the two.

Tony looked at his menu starting to blush. Compared to Ziva, he was lame. Why would she want to have a relationship with an ordinary lame guy? Especially when she was so perfect, beautiful, and probably the most sweetest and gentlest mother he'd ever watched. Ziva around Conner compared to her at work was two completely different people. At work she was more sophisticated. She was very quick and on her toes more. She got the job done and she did it sufficiently and quickly. With Conner, she was calm, smiling, laughing, relaxed. She didn't worry. She was gentle and patient. It was almost as if she stepped back in time to her childhood when she helped take care of Talia, her sister. Tony knew that Ziva had a gentle nature, but wasn't allowed to show it because back in her home country they had to grow up fast and forget all their emotions.

"Tony, you alright? You are very quiet." Ziva observed.

Tony looked up at her, she was looking at her menu with an amused smile on her lips. "Yeah Zivers. Just thinking."

"About?" Ziva tilted her head slightly keeping her eyes on her menu still.

"Uh, things." Tony stuttered. This was so not him. No girl could ever make him this nervous. Only Ziva could apparently. He liked the feeling, but also didn't. He wanted to be confident and not get cold feet.

"Like?" Ziva looked up this time for a moment, locking her brown eyes with his green ones for what felt like an eternity. She looked back down to her menu and Tony wanted to look in her eyes longer. Way longer.

"Well, kinda the reason I wanted to bring you to dinner."

"I thought it was for a break?" Ziva looked up again. This time longer and this time a confused expression. "Is break a new word for talking about things?"

Tony almost chuckled. He would've if he wasn't so nervous. "No. I used the excuse of the break for it. But yeah I did want you to be able to get a small break from having to take care of him.

"Oh." Ziva said simply. "What was the other reason?"

"Well, I um, want to talk to you about-" He took a deep breath. "How I feel about you. Ziva, I love you. I don't know how to explain how. I just do." All his words came out in a rush.

Ziva couldn't help but just smile at him as the waiter brought their champagne, he got it opened, made sure it tasted right to them, took their orders and left.

"Tony, have I ever told you how hilarious it is to watch you when you are not your confident self?" A small chuckle escaped her lips.

Tony looked down. "Oh." That wasn't something any guy would want to hear. Tony slipped on the charm hoping Ziva wouldn't have noticed. "No you haven't as a matter of fact."

Ziva smiled, "its very charming." She reached across the table and gently laid her hand on his. "But to be honest, I am not sure how I feel about you."

Once again Tony looked down. He hated how this was going so far. He was being brave and finally telling her, finally saying what he had wanted for so long, and here he was, getting shot down by the woman he loved. He wasn't sure if he should just give up, or keep trying. Giving up seemed like a better option, especially at that moment.


	33. Chapter 33 Falling Into Place

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Ziva set Conner into his crib when they got home. He was already fast asleep, exhausted from the fun he had with Abby and McGee. She could hear Tony moving around in the room next to hers, probably getting ready for bed and maybe regretting telling her.

She was already regretting denying how she felt. She did love him. But she was scared. She didn't want to be hurt and doing this was one of the ways she knew how to protect herself.

"Ziva," Tony's voice came from the doorway.

Ziva turned and looked at him. He looked sad. She did it to him to. "Yes?" Her voice was no more then a whisper. She couldn't make herself talk louder.

"Uh, about what I told you, forget it. I shouldn't have said it. And uh goodnight." He gave a half smile and turned dragging his heavy feet, and a heavy heart to his room.

Ziva closed her eyes. She looked at Conner who slept peacefully. "You like him huh _tateleh_?" She knew the answer in her heart. _Just tell him. Its simple. He loves you, there is no doubt he does. Just go over there and tell him. He'll protect you. He's going to be there through everything. You have to trust him. You've trusted him this far, you can trust him with that. _Ziva's conscious argued softly.

She nodded agreeing with it then quickly went to Tony's room. He was about to lay down when she came in. "Tony."

"Yeah?" Tony stopped and looked at her curiosity in his eyes.

"I love you to." Ziva said and walked over. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Tony was surprised as he wrapped his arms around her, "what?" He couldn't believe his ears. Was she serious?

"I love you." She looked up at him. "I-I didn't tell you because that was the safest way I knew to keep myself safe. From getting hurt."

"Zee, I'd _never_ want to hurt you. You mean too much to me. You're my little ninja." Tony explained.

Ziva's eyes flickered softly as she looked at the features of his face. Slowly she stood on her tip toes and gently pressed her surprisingly soft lips against his own. She rested a hand on the back of his neck letting herself surrender into the kiss.

Tony held her close, his hands softly resting on her back, swirling softly in gentle soft circles. They were soothing to the Israeli as they kissed.

Slowly they both pulled away to look at each other, and get some air into their lungs.

Tony looked in Ziva's chocolate brown orbs, a smile satisfying itself onto his lips. Ziva's lips curved upward as she smiled at the man she loved.

Tony kissed her forehead, "I love you Zee. I love you and Conner. I promise I'll never hurt either of you."

Ziva smiled resting her head on his chest, her ear finding the soft, gentle, steady rhythm of his heart. "I believe you Tony." She looked up into his green eyes. "Thank you."

Tony kissed her lips softly. "You're welcome." He looked at the oven's clock, "want to go get some sleep? You should go to your room since Conner. Otherwise I'd suggest my room."

Ziva nodded agreeing to his logic. "I agree." She pressed her lips against his once more before going into her room where young Conner was still fast asleep. She smiled and checked on him before turning the light off and laying down. Staring at the celing she realized how happy she was. It was the first time in months.

Tony laid in his bed the room just next door. A smile across his face. All he could think was his co-worker who he loved, loved him back. She loved him! He loved her! Everything was falling into place.

**_A/N:Tah-dah! Decided it'd be a good Christmas gift to get this out quickly. :) Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays. Review, if not, I'm okay with it. :D. Hope you get what you want!_**


	34. Chapter 34 Da Luff Ma, Ma luff Da

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Tony laid in his bed, a smile etched on his face. It was everlasting and wouldn't leave. Not for anything. Ziva had just told him she loved him. Nothing could replace that kind of happiness. He couldn't believe she finally admitted it. It was going perfect for him.

* * *

Ziva laid her bed thoughts running through her mind. She told Tony. She felt relaxed about it, but worried. What would happen with Gibbs? Would he be angry? They broke a rule. _No you didn't. The rule is 'Never _date_ a co-worker'. You guys aren't dating. _

"But I love him. It might turn into that." Ziva argued with her conscious softly.

_So? You can deal with that later. For now, Conner has a dad who cares about him and you have someone who cares about you more than himself. _

"But-"

_No buts. You know its true Ziva David. So stop arguing with yourself, accept the fact you and Tony may date, and sleep; while dreaming about him._

Ziva sighed but chuckled softly. She was tired and this was getting amusing. Both sides of her were right. For now she'd just sleep, and dream about Tony. Just like the conscious ordered.

* * *

"Ma!" Ziva woke to the sound of young Conner sitting by her head patting her cheek. He pat her head again and she heard the chuckle that made her smile.

"Good morning _ma cherie._" She sat up and pulled her son gently into her lap. She nuzzled her face against his soft blonde hair. Then she looked up into his green eyes. The eyes she could just stare at for hours. "Good morning Tony."

Tony smiled, "it is a good morning huh?" He kissed her forehead lovingly.

Conner squealed in delight and clapped. He looked at his parents as they both chuckled. Then he bounced in Ziva's lap still excited over the fact his "daddy" had kissed mommy's forehead.

Ziva smiled, "Conner, take notes. Daddy is what you need to grow up to be."

Conner looked at his mom and squealed again in delight. The two young parents of the son chuckled softly as they watched him crawl around saying, "dada and ma" over and over again.

Ziva looked up at the man who stepped in to be the father of her son without hesitation. The man who was willing to do anything, and that included calling himself "Daddy" of the young boy who didn't have a dad.

"Tony." She said softly as she watched his eyes light up happily watching her son.

"Yes?" He looked at her, a smile still across his lips. He was truly happy.

"_Merci beaucoup._" Ziva spoke softly as she pressed her soft lips against his cheek. She smiled and looked at him.

"You're welcome Zi." Tony replied a smile showing in his eyes as he looked at the woman he loved.

Conner watched the exchange and then crawled over. He snuggled his way in between the happy couple and rested his head on Tony's chest. He looked at Ziva. A smile on his small lips. "Ma luff Da?"

Ziva smiled. Tears of joy almost filling her eyes. "Yes. I do Conner. Very much."

Conner clapped his hands and looked up at Tony, "Da luff Ma?"

Tony smiled. "Yeah little guy. I love her."

Ziva looked at her boys. That's what they were. Her boys. Her son and the man she loved. She couldn't get over how much she loved them. Nothing could replace them.

"We should get ready and go in. Before Gibbs calls." Tony smiled. He looked at Ziva, "I can get Conner ready so you can take a shower."

Ziva smiled gratefully. "Thank you." She got up and went to the bathroom and began her shower.

Tony kissed Conner's head and picked him up. He stood with the little boy and held him above his head making airplane noises. "Airline Conner!"

Conner giggled joyfully as he "flew" around the room looking at Tony.

Tony chuckled, "coming in for landing!" He zoomed Conner back down onto the bed. Then after handing Conner a toy to occupy him so he wouldn't try hiding, Tony got clothes for Conner. Then playfully he got the little boy changed out of pajamas into a clean set of clothes.

Conner squirmed playfully making it difficult on Tony making Tony have to take longer to get him dressed. He laughed watching Tony get slightly frustrated but keeping his cool and playfully tickling the little boy.

After he finished he picked up Conner and once again had him "fly" around the room. The little boy giggling in delight over the fun.

Ziva finished in her shower and finished getting ready in the bathroom before going to her room. She saw Tony and Conner and smiled. The two boys were her entire word. She didn't know what she'd do without them.


	35. Chapter 35 What Everyone Already Knew

_**A/N: Oh my goodness! I am so sorry guys! I completely forgot about this fic! I'm so sorry! I got super busy then started new fics and one-shots and this got pushed to the back. I'm so sorry! I will make time to sit and write more for this fic! But I think I'll do like 3 more chapters and an epilogue. I'm so so sorry again! Thank you for reading up to this far!**_

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Tony walked into the elevator behind Ziva. He anxiously pushed the button to the squad room and leaned against the wall tapping his foot lightly. He was nervous and felt like a teenager. Before getting to work he and Ziva had discussed talking to Gibbs and Vance about them dating. Tony was extremely nervous having to ask their boss about it.

Ziva stood calmly, holding a calm Conner. She glanced at Tony and smiled, "Tony you look nervous."

Tony nodded, a little too fast to be considered calm. "Yeah. Just a little."

Ziva chuckled. "A little?"

"Da silly ma!" Conner squealed amused at Tony.

Ziva laughed. "He is baby. He is."

The elevator opened and Tony took a deep breath even more nervous.

Ziva laughed. "Relax Tony. He will not strangle you." She walked out and headed to the bullpen.

"Yeah, easy for you to say, you and Abs are his favorites." Tony sighed following Ziva. His stomach tied knots as he walked closer to the bullpen and saw Ziva talking to Gibbs about needing to speak to him and Vance.

"DiNozzo, Zivers, lets go." Gibbs started up the stairs to Vance's office.

Ziva handed Conner to McGee. "Be good for Uncle Tim buddy." She kissed his head. "Thanks McGee."

McGee nodded holding the bubbly boy in his arms.

"Bye ma! Luff you!" Conner blew messy kisses in Ziva's direction.

Ziva smiled and blew a kiss back. "Bye tateleh. I'll be right back. Just gotta talk to Grandpa Gibbs."

"Otay!" Conner nodded. He looked at McGee. "Game Mick! Game!"

Tony waited until Ziva joined him and they followed Gibbs up into Vance's office. Gibbs was already standing next to Vance waiting.

"David, DiNozzo, Gibbs said you two need to speak to us?" Vance addressed, unaware of the anxiety building up inside of Tony.

"Yes," Ziva spoke up, luckily for Tony because he couldn't find his voice, "maybe we should sit while we discuss this."

Vance and Gibbs nodded and led the group to the conference table and sat. Ziva and Tony sat next to each other across from them.

Ziva gently rested her hand on Tony's shaking knee hoping to help calm him. She took a deep breath. "Tony has been taking care of me a lot lately and um," Ziva paused unable to find the words.

Tony stepped in to help her, "we both have ended up falling in love."

Ziva nodded, "Yes, and Tony and I would like to ask you, if we can try having a relationship and if it leads to it more."

Vance glanced at Gibbs before giving the two agents a small nod. "I'm alright with it, if you two keep your work ethic the same. Don't let the relationship get in the way of how well you work."

Ziva nodded. "That will not be a problem director."

Tony glanced at Gibbs. He cleared his throat a little "Boss?"

"I agree. If anything happens and you two aren't together anymore, remember you still have work to do together. You two are damn good agents. I'd hate to lose either one of you." Gibbs finally said.

Tony nodded. He could feel his palms get sweaty and wiped them on the side of his pants. A quick glance at Ziva's small smirk told him she noticed.

"Also," Tony gulped at Vance's "also", "remember Conner is emotionally involved too. He's already attached to Tony a lot. Be careful with his emotions too."

Ziva nodded, "I will director. Conner is my entire world. I would not let a relationship with Tony ever hurt him."

Tony nodded. "I will be careful about Conner."

Vance nodded. "Alright go ahead and go you two."

Ziva and Tony stood and began to walk to the door.

"DiNozzo." Tony froze and looked back at their boss. The possibilities of what their boss would say scared him. "Take care of her well."

Tony nodded. "You got it boss." He followed Ziva out the door and down the stairs. As they went he checked to make sure McGee and Conner hadn't seen them then pulled Ziva behind the staircase.

"Tony." Ziva laughed knowing what he'd do.

"Gotta make it official my ninja." Tony smiled. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"No." Ziva smirked at him. She turned to walk around him towards the bullpen.

Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her back "Wait, what? No? Zee?" Tony sighed. "Please Zee."

Ziva shook her head keeping a smirk. "I said no Tony."

"But Zee! Our conversation with Vance and Gibbs." Tony's heart felt like it was breaking. This couldn't be happening.

Ziva chuckled and kissed him. "Yes Tony. I was kidding. You looked like you were going to cry, now cheer up."

Tony looked at her. "You are one sneaky ninja."

Ziva smirked. "I try Tony. I try."

Tony laughed and walked with her to the bullpen and grinned at the little blonde haired kid in McGee's lap. "Conner."

"Da!" Conner lifted his hands up to Tony and Tony couldn't resist picking up the little boy who he considered his son already.

"Hey buddy. Guess what." Tony grinned from ear to ear as Ziva sat at her desk watching them.

"Wha?" Conner tilted his head curiously and his face scrunched up like Tony had seen Ziva's do when she was confused on an idiom.

"Your mama and I are dating." Tony smiled.

"Tony I do not think he will understand." Ziva chuckled.

Conner shook his head. "No. Pway Da?"

Tony laughed and sat on the floor by Ziva's desk with the little boy. He grabbed a few toys out of the backpack they had brought with Conner's things.

"You guys are dating now?" McGee looked over.

"Yes." Ziva smiled. She kissed Tony's head then watched Conner as he played happily.

"Took you guys long enough." McGee rolled his eyes jokingly and went back to what he was doing.

Ziva and Tony glanced at each other and laughed. It looked like they had finally figured out what everyone had known all along.


	36. Chapter 36 Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ziva smiled looking at her reflection in the mirror. The beautiful white dress fell off her shoulders, cascading to the floor elegantly.

Abby smiled watching her friend. "Tony's going to faint seeing you. You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you Abby, but I really hope that he doesn't." Ziva laughed. It was hard to believe that a year ago they sat in front of Vance and Gibbs asking if they could date. Now, Tony and Ziva were getting married.

"Mama pretty!" Conner squealed happily from where he sat. The two year old sat contently in a chair watching his mother and Abby as they got themselves ready and the young boy.

"Thank you _tateleh_," Ziva smiled and picked up her son. She kissed his head and twirled with him.

Conner squealed in delight. "Mama!"

"He's so cute Ziva!" Abby laughed watching the little boy.

"What do you tell Aunt Abby, Conner?" Ziva stopped and kissed her son's head smiling.

"Thank you." Conner nodded grinning. He clapped and began to giggle as he watched the smiles on the adults' faces.

"You are very welcome buddy." Abby smiled.

"Everyone decent?" Gibbs called through the closed door.

"Nope!" Conner giggled. He clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle the giggles but that wouldn't help.

Ziva laughed tickling her son gently. "It's safe Gibbs."

Gibbs chuckled coming in. "Is Conner being a silly boy?" He walked over to his agent's son and gently tickled under his chin. More garbled giggles escaped the little boy as his grandpa tickled him.

"No!" He squealed giggling, "Mama silly!"

Ziva laughed and tickled the squirming little boy a smile on her face. "Conner! Silly boy!"

Abby laughed and lovingly kissed the happy child's head. "You silly boy Conner."

Ziva laughed and set Conner down before going to Gibbs and hugging him. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." Gibbs was going to be walking Ziva down the aisle towards one very special agent DiNozzo.

"You're very welcome Zivers." Gibbs smiled and kissed her curls softly. Ziva was like his daughter and if he wasn't able to do it for Kelly he was glad Ziva was letting him take on the role. He was proud of his two agents for finally figuring everything out and now becoming a family. He was especially proud of Tony, taking on the role of dad with a child that wasn't even his own.

"How are the guys doing?" Abby asked gently setting Conner on the chair again. She helped the little boy stand to his feet and held him carefully.

"They're all ready." Gibbs smiled.

"Good." Abby handed Conner the veil. "Okay bud we're gonna put it on Mommy."

Ziva smiled and carefully knelt on the ground. She patiently waited as Conner tried to get it on.

Abby smiled and helped the little boy gently. She grabbed Ziva's bouquet and helped her stand. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Mama pretty!" Conner sat down again and clapped his hands together approvingly.

"You do look beautiful Zivers." Gibbs smiled watching her.

Ziva smiled taking the flowers. She kissed her son's cheek and smiled. "Thank you guys." She looked at herself once more in the mirror. She looked like a bride. One that Tony was gonna be in love with. "So are we ready?"

"Definitely!" Abby grabbed her flowers and helped Conner slide off the chair. She took his hand. "Let's go!"

Conner grinned and opened the door leading Abby out and walked with her down the aisle to his dad who waited to marry his mother.

Gibbs smiled at Ziva. "Ready?"

Ziva smiled linking her arm with his. "As much as I will be." She followed him out of the room and walked down the aisle towards her groom. Nothing could ruin the happiness she fully cherished at this moment. This moment would be one she would lock up and treasure forever.

Ziva saw McGee standing behind Tony holding Conner's hand. The smile on the young agent told her he was excited for his best friends. Ducky stood in the audience with Vance and DiNozzo Sr., smiles displayed over their faces excited for the young agents as well.

The only person Ziva didn't see was her father. This was fine with both the bride and groom. When they had told Eli he had begun a yelling match which resulted in him not coming to the wedding. Ziva wasn't going to let even him ruin her day. For once she had happiness, and her father wouldn't take that away from her.

Quickly, Ziva was being handed to Tony. She pecked Gibbs' cheek smiling.. "Thank you again." She whispered.  
Gibbs smiled. "You're welcome Zivers." He went to sit with Ducky.

Tony and Ziva exchanged their vows and rings with smiles displayed across their faces. This is what they had been waiting for. What they were ready for. "You may now kiss the bride." The line was spoken and Tony didn't hesitate. He kissed his newly wedded wife smiling.

Ziva smiled and picked up their son. "Now we are officially a family."

Tony smiled wrapping an arm around her. "We always have been Zee. Huh Conner?"

"Always!" Conner grinned and snuggled into the space between his parents.

_The End._


End file.
